El príncipe maldito
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Había una vez, en un reino muy muy gay, un príncipe con el culo maldito... AU, Yullen, magia y amor.
1. Chapter 1

**El príncipe maldito**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Amor, magia y acción. AU, Yullen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen Walker había nacido en gracia y belleza. Desde que los reyes y la corte lo vieron, supieron que sería el tesoro más preciado del reino. De inmediato el rumor sobre los atributos del nuevo heredero corrió por todo el mundo y logró que príncipes de todos lados, de diferentes edades, incluso algunos que aún estaban por nacer, enviaran a sus heraldos para solicitar la mano del pequeño de cabello blanco. Mana y Neah, sorprendidos por el impacto de su hijo, decidieron esperar para decidir con qué reino realizarían esa alianza tan importante. Tal decreto no fue bien recibido, pero ninguna propuesta fue retirada, por el contrario, en cada oportunidad el pequeño Allen era cubierto en regalos de todo tipo.

Los adivinos del reino dieron sus primeras predicciones y le auguraron al principito una vida llena de dicha, sin embargo, remarcaban el inminente peligro que corría debido a su encanto natural.

El pequeño Allen pronto cumpliría el año de edad, todos en el palacio estaban encantados con su dulzura e inocencia. Las veces que daba pequeños pasos eran los momentos más adorables para los reyes, eso sí, pese a su aspecto tierno y adorable, el pequeño había nacido con una extraña característica: un apetito insaciable.

Al principio los reyes se habían preocupado, pero el médico real les había asegurado que era normal, extraño pero normal. Los reyes pensaron que su hijo sería entonces un príncipe grande y fuerte; no podían estar más orgullosos.

Desde la iglesia habían hecho los preparativos para su bautizo al que serían invitados gran parte del reino para darle su bendición al futuro rey. Los súbditos permanecían emocionados por el anuncio, pues estaban seguros que el pequeño príncipe mantendría la paz y prosperidad que habían establecido sus padres. Quizás era por la alegría que ahora se respiraba en el reino que nadie se había percatado que desde las afueras del mismo a un terrible hechicero le había llegado la noticia e incluso no había sido invitado al evento del año. Sabiendo que era despreciado por la nobleza de este y los reinos circundantes, decidió tomar la iniciativa y dar su bendición al bebé real.

Mientras el príncipe recibía regalos de sus numerosos pretendientes, que hacían una fila que daba tres vueltas al salón, el hechicero se reveló con estruendo, cubriendo de oscuridad el lugar y haciendo que la guardia corriera a custodiar, con sus fuertes pechos cubiertos en armaduras, a sus reyes y al príncipe.

Con un pase el hechicero, cubierto por una capucha, lanzó a los guardias contra los invitados y se acercó al bebé. Allen, en su inocencia, lo miró y levantó el juguete que tenía en la mano como si se lo ofreciera.

\- Así que este es el príncipe que todos nombran como "El más hermoso" - dijo el hechicero agachándose.

Los reyes acudieron de inmediato pero el hechicero los paró descubriéndose el rostro.

-No me invitan al bautizo y aún peor ¡se atreven a decir que el príncipe es más hermoso que mi Lenalee! - dijo haciendo un berrinche, tomando el juguete de Allen y lanzándolo lejos.

El bebé comenzó a llorar de inmediato y trató de ponerse de pie para enfrentar al hechicero.

\- no fue nuestra intención insultarle, enviamos una invitación, pero jamás abrió la puerta - explicó el rey Mana.

\- ¡estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando a mi Lenalee! ¡pudieron dejarla en el buzón! - dijo el hechicero a los gritos - el daño ya está hecho y, por sobre todas las cosas, jamás perdonaré a este niño por creerse más lindo que mi hermana.

Alrededor del hechicero comenzaron a surgir llamas de color morado y su rostro de desfiguró en el de una criatura de otro mundo.

Todos estaban asustados, el pequeño príncipe simplemente estaba petrificado frente a ese extraño ser. Mana trataba de llegar a él, pero Neah se lo impidió al ver como el fuego consumía y carbonizaba la decoración y los regalos a su alrededor. Tomó la espada y cuando estaba dispuesto a salvar a su heredero vio que aquella criatura que había sido el hechicero acercaba su garra. Todos gritaron horrorizados pidiendo que no le hiciera nada al principito, se imaginaban que acabaría con su vida de un solo golpe y, sin embargo, sólo posó la uña sobre la frente del niño. Los presentes detuvieron su respiración, los ojos inocentes se reflejaban en las enormes pupilas del hechicero como si buscaran conquistarlo y hacer que desistiera. Con brusquedad, la garra bajó rasgando limpiamente el rostro del príncipe pasando por su párpado hasta la mejilla.

El llanto llenó la sala, los reyes se desesperaron y mientras el pequeño sollozaba en el suelo, el hechicero comenzó a formular su maldición sobre el pequeño.

\- Con esa marca te condeno a lastimar a todos tus amantes - dijo con voz cavernosa - serás encantador, carismático, atractivo, todo lo que han clamado tus insensatos súbditos, pero si no logras que alguien se una a ti antes de los 18 años, lo perderás todo - sentenció y desapareció.

Los reyes fueron a consolar a su hijo y descubrieron que ahora su bello rostro estaba marcado por una herida que iniciaba con una estrella, una maldición evidente pero que no le restaba hermosura.

Algunos pretendientes se retiraron, pues no se tomaban a la ligera las maldiciones; otros trataron de ayudar pensando que así ganarían el favor de los reyes; el resto decidió esperar pues no entendían de qué forma el príncipe podría lastimar a sus amores si tenía tantas cualidades.

Los años pasaron y la maldición se fue olvidando y las propuestas de amor se relajaron. Sin embargo, los reyes, tratando de concebir a otro príncipe o princesa que pudiese asegurar el linaje, recibieron las malas noticias de los médicos reales: no podrían tener más hijos. Desde ese momento se volvió imperativo casar al joven Allen Walker.

Allen ya llegando a sus 17 años, consintió la presión de su compromiso como príncipe. Estaba consciente de su deber con el reino, asegurar un heredero y continuar con el linaje, pero en parte sentía que no estaba del todo bien. Había crecido leyendo hermosas historias de amor e incluso sus padres tenían una. Él quería enamorarse de alguien y no sólo casarse por compromiso.

Aun así, era consciente de que era joven y faltaba mucho para que alguien llegara con una propuesta o que incluso sus consejeros decidieran si él debía declararse. Vivió sin preocuparse hasta que el reino vecino se presentó a pedir su mano. Los reyes evaluaron la propuesta, pero tratando de contemplar sus sentimientos, pidieron al reino que el príncipe se presentara para dejar que ambos se conocieran.

Cuando el príncipe Tyki llegó al castillo y fue presentado ante la familia real le fue imposible ocultar su fascinación por el príncipe Allen. Las siguientes semanas se dedicó a ganar su corazón, sin embargo, a pesar de todas las atenciones, Allen no podía entregarse. Los rumores de los movimientos del reino de Tyki llegaron y alertaron a otras tierras que de inmediato llegaron a ofrecer la mano de sus hijos para el bello Allen.

Tratando de evitar un problema diplomático, habló con sus padres, quienes viendo las propuestas de otros pretendientes creyeron que no habría daño. Desafortunadamente, Tyki, viendo su inminente derrota, trató de seducir a Allen antes de dejar el castillo.

Le besó una noche en un arrebato mientras charlaban en su habitación y aunque fue rechazado, su lujuria le poseyó y trató de hacer suyo al príncipe. Éste, aunque trató de defenderse terminó abandonándose por un momento ante las caricias de su pretendiente. Pensó que la pasión era una señal y que su historia de amor tal vez debía estar marcada por esta, por un encuentro clandestino.

Pero, aunque habían olvidado la maldición y todo había marchado bien, en el momento que Tyki estuvo a punto de penetrar al príncipe, sintió un terrible dolor a penas tocar su carne.

No pudo contener el grito adolorido al sentir su miembro lastimado de una forma inesperada, se llevo la mano a la entrepierna como si buscara calmar el dolor.

El príncipe preocupado quiso tratar su herida, Tyki por alguna razón le miro desconfiado.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

-No hice nada, yo tampoco entiendo cómo pudo pasar, fue un accidente - Allen no era un experto en el tema, pero sabía que esto no debía suceder. Entonces, Tyki dijo algo que le dejo helado.

-¡Es la maldición! ¡Era cierto! ¡estás maldito! -gritó al sentir el dolor en su entrepierna intensificarse.

La voz de Tyki no tardó en atraer a los guardias, sirvientes e incluso a los reyes. Aquella noche la maldición del joven príncipe se había cobrado la entrepierna del primer inocente. A pesar de que el asunto trató de mantenerse en secreto, la cantidad de miradas que lo habían presenciado provocó que lo ocurrido se regarse como pólvora entre los habitantes del palacio y sus invitados.

Las palabras del hechicero Komui fueron analizadas exhaustivamente por los consejeros, adivinos y magos del reino, pero sólo lograron descifrar la primera parte: el príncipe causaría desgracias a sus amantes: todo aquel que tratara de consumar su amor con él, terminaría con el miembro hecho pedazos.

Las posibilidades de traer un nuevo heredero al reino estaban anuladas por la maldición y sólo quedaba buscar una forma de romperla, sin embargo, todos sabían que había una fecha límite para ello. Cuando el príncipe alcanzara los 18 años, algo terrible sucedería.

De inmediato comenzaron a buscar a los grandes héroes de tierras lejanas y cercanas, aquellos que tuviesen el valor de tratar de romper la maldición. Quien lo lograra se ganaría la mano de Allen sin importar el origen de su cuna.

La decisión no fue bien recibida por el príncipe pues aún tenía la esperanza de enamorarse y estaba seguro que su verdadero amor lograría romper la maldición. No obstante, los reyes le recordaron que era su deber ver por su reino y no tuvo más opción que prestarse a las pruebas que indicaban los especialistas.

Uno a uno Allen fue rompiendo el pene de todo aquel que osara empuñarlo contra él.

Allen sentía que ya no podía seguir adelante con esto. La curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría su primera vez debía esperar junto a su deber por el reino. No se sentía bien hiriendo a esos hombres, muchos llegaban con la ilusión de hacerlo suyo y casarse, pero no se sentía nada bien. No quiso siquiera ver a los últimos pretendientes que llegaron al reino. Suplicó a sus padres detener la búsqueda por un tiempo y aunque los reyes no parecían estar de acuerdo pues quedaban unos meses para que cumpliera 18, el ver a su hijo lleno de vergüenza por haber sido expuesto a docenas de hombres les indicó que era lo correcto.

Allen sintió que podía respirar con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, pronto notó que los sirvientes lo miraban con temor ¿Era por su maldición?

De cierta manera comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado dentro del palacio, todos hablaban con preocupación sobre él y sentía las miradas expectantes. El lugar estaba rodeado de un aura de temor e incomodidad. Aquella sensación le impulsó a salir de la seguridad del palacio esperando que en la ciudad pudiera despejar su mente.

No había salido del castillo hace mucho y su estómago ya rugía como loco, así que buscó comida. Al llegar al mercado, los aromas del pan recién hecho y la comida callejera lo envolvieron. En cuanto se vio frente al puesto de pasteles tomó una rebanada y comenzó a devorarla.

\- ¡un ladrón! - dijo la mujer que veía desaparecer su mercancía

\- ¡no estoy robando! no pude resistirme ¡se ven deliciosos! - dijo el príncipe con la boca llena.

\- ya veo - dijo la mujer notando que bajo la capa llevaba unas preciosas vestiduras que indicaban su riqueza - entonces puede tomar lo que deseé mientras pueda pagarlo - dijo extendiendo la mano esperando las monedas de oro.

\- ¿pagar? lo siento, pero no tengo dinero - dijo Allen apenado - pero puede pedirlo en el castillo, envíe la cuenta a nombre del príncipe.

\- ¿te crees que nací ayer? ¡guardias! ¡un ladrón! - gritó a todo pulmón

\- yo lo pagaré - dijo un sujeto acercándose y bajándose la capucha.

Era Link, el comandante de la guardia personal del príncipe. Sacó unas monedas y acordó el precio con la mujer.

\- no necesitaba de tu ayuda - dijo Allen molesto por el rescate

\- no me lo parece

\- vuelve al castillo, no deseo que nadie me siga.

\- imposible, cuidarle es mi trabajo - dijo el caballero con solemnidad

Allen sabía que no le podía llevar la contraria a Link, después de todo era muy terco cuando se trataba de cumplir su deber. Lo admiraba pues era capaz de cumplir cualquier misión sin rechistar. Había estado con él desde siempre y lo respetaba, sobre todo en esos momentos sabía cómo hacerse una "sombra" y dejarle reflexionar como si estuviese solo.

Bajo esa protección inesperada, decidió seguir paseando por los puestos. Todo lucía tan apetitoso, por un momento pensó en devorar cada platillo pero se contuvo; no tenía dinero, y no quería que Link siguiera pagando por sus caprichos. De repente un delicioso aroma lo atrajo y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, guiado por aquel aroma. Sin percatarse, chocó con alguien que compraba en uno de los puestos e hizo que tirara las monedas al suelo.

\- L-lo siento - dijo algo apenado.

El sujeto que iba cubierto con una capa que lo cubría por completo apenas le pudo escuchar mascullar algo. Se giró para verle frente a frente y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, el príncipe quedó petrificado ante el gesto amenazante. Apartó la mirada de su rostro notando que en su cintura portaba una espada y tragó algo de saliva, se había encontrado con alguien peligroso.

-recoge las monedas, moyashi - dijo el hombre mirándolo con severidad. Allen se sorprendió por aquella petición, jamás le habían hablado así, pero sin duda era su culpa, así que se inclinó.

\- espere - se apresuró Link a detenerlo - usted no debe hacerlo, no puede inclinarse ante nadie - y se agachó a recoger las monedas.

\- ¿envías a tus lacayos a que recojan tus desastres? No eres nada más que el príncipe mimado que imaginaba - el sujeto de la espada recibió las monedas, pero su mano fue aprisionada por Link.

\- le pido que retire esas ofensas, no cabe duda que sabe con quién habla y no puedo pasar por alto su audacia.

\- retiraré lo dicho cuando el moyashi se defienda solo - dijo riendo.

\- no mientras esté bajo mi protección - dijo Link apretando la mano del desconocido.

\- entonces ¿desea probar el filo de mi espada? - el hombre intensificó su mirada.

\- por el príncipe, sin duda lo enfrentaría, aunque sería usted quien sintiera el frio del acero.

\- ni en esta tierra ni en ninguna podría vencerme, es imposible.

\- tal vez porque sus victorias no son más que fantasía - Ambos se miraban sacando chispas hasta que Allen tocó la espalda de Link y el brazo del hombre.

\- ya tiene lo que quería, me disculpo nuevamente y espero quedar como amigos- dijo Allen ofreciendo su mano y sonriendo amablemente.

Link lo miró confundido a Allen, más el hombre simplemente puso una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿Amigos? no te tomes tantas confianzas, mocoso - manoteó la mano del albino despreciando su gesto amistoso, Allen parecía consternado.

Sus buenos modales y carisma nunca fallaban. Siempre lo habían salvado de malentendido en el consejo y aclaraban descortesías de otros con tanto encanto que después nadie recordaba cómo había iniciado la pelea. No obstante, aquel hombre no parecía dispuesto a recuperar la tranquilidad. Le irritaba ver a alguien gozando con los conflictos.

\- Pero ¿qué hace? ¡esto es un insulto contra...! - Link estaba furioso y pensaba desenvainar su espada cuando Allen lo detuvo.

\- Link, está bien, no tenemos que ser amigos. Espero que acepte mis disculpas - dijo Allen esta vez viendo fijamente al hombre frente a él, no pensaba bajar la mirada y dejarse intimidar nuevamente.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta riendo mientras repetía "Moyashi". Allen no pudo soportarlo más, tomó un melón del puesto cercano y se lo lanzó a la cabeza dejándolo cubierto de pulpa.

\- ¡Me llamo Allen! - dijo apretando los puños.

Un segundo después, se arrepintió por haberse dejado llevar. El hombre descubrió su rostro pues la capucha estaba llena de fruta. Por primera vez logró ver su rostro sin las sombras que lo hacían amenazante y siniestro. Era el hombre más bello que había visto nunca.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado cuál era su tipo, definitivamente diría que era ese. Se quedó sin palabras, el estómago se le contrajo tanto que pensó que jamás le volvería a dar hambre, no mientras pudiera verle y tocar su cabello largo y sedoso. Link lo tomó del brazo e insistió en sacarlo de ahí, pero el sueño sólo se rompió cuando el joven desconocido tomó un pedazo de melón de su hombro y lo embarró en su cara.

Allen simplemente se quedó estático, Link no dudó en actuar.

\- ¡Esto es una ofensa grave!

\- ¡Tsk! ¡¿a mí qué?! eres ciego o no has visto que el estúpido moyashi ha sido quien buscó pelea primero, no necesito esta basura ahora - se limpió de mala gana los restos del melón que aún quedaban en su cabeza para marcharse.

\- E-espera! - Allen sabía que había sido culpa suya, en un principio quería darle una lección a ese hombre por ser tan grosero, pero ahora solo deseaba saber de él - Quiero disculparme.

\- No quiero otro melón, moyashi - dijo para marcharse.

Allen quiso ir tras él sin importar que tuviera la cara llena de semillas de melón. Link lo detuvo del brazo y le miró como preguntando qué estaba haciendo. Al final tuvo que pagar por la fruta y decidió que el príncipe debía volver al palacio pues algunas personas comenzaban a percatarse de su verdadera identidad.

Allen pasó todo el camino sintiendo que había dejado su corazón en el mercado, embarrado como el melón en las calles empedradas. Recordaba la espada, su rostro, algunas peculiaridades de su ropa, tanto como había podido ver bajo la capa, pero si tuviese su nombre seguro le sería más fácil encontrarle. El regreso al castillo le pareció largo y tormentoso, deseaba ver de nuevo a ese hombre.

* * *

 **NOTAS: En esta ocasión les traigo un bello cuento de hadas que todos deberían leer antes de dormir. Una historia llena de amor, acción y magia que debe ser tomada a la ligera.**

 **Si les ha gustado, háganmelo saber.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El príncipe maldito**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Bookman, ideas descabelladas, AU, Yullen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Link lo notó desolado, pensó que la salida del príncipe, un joven lleno de bondad e ingenuidad, había sido reveladora pues no todo el mundo era amable como él.

Al llegar, ya era hora de la cena. A Allen no le quedó más que ir a cambiarse y alistarse. Sus donceles de compañía se habían negado a ayudarle con cualquier labor que implicara verle desnudo por temor a que su maldición les afectara, así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo el mismo, no podía culparlos, ni él miso entendía que le ocurría.

Al salir de la tina y verse ante el espejo, notó que se veía ligeramente más fornido que de costumbre, sin embargo no había cambiado su rutina, además, un pequeño vello salía de su pecho, a penas y se notaba por su color pero ahí estaba. No había visto algo como eso, sus padres eran de figuras varoniles pero afiladas, en la corte sólo los hombres grandes y fuertes tenían pelo en pecho y barba tupida. Lo arrancó y casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio como volvía a crecer de inmediato. Lo hizo un par de veces hasta que dejó de salir.

Esa sin duda debía ser la segunda parte de la maldición.

Acaso el terrible vello varonil cubriría su cuerpo lampiño hasta ahora? no le parecía tan malo aunque no se imaginaba teniendo una barba, salió de la tina y se asomó a uno de los espejos notando que en su rostro no había nada notable.

Suspiró cansado ya dejando el vello en el pecho quieto porque parecía que no tendría solución, terminó de arreglarse para cenar, se colocó las ropas, afuera de la habitación estaba Link esperándole para escoltarle al comedor.

Comenzó a caminar, estaba todo en silencio, miró de reojo a Link un tanto ansioso.

\- ¿Sucede algo majestad?

\- N-no, nada - Link entrecerró sus ojos, lo conocía bien.

\- Creí que tenía algo que preguntar.

\- No puedo mentirte - suspiró y detuvo el paso - Link, ¿qué opinas del hombre que conocimos hoy en el mercado?

Link suspiró.

\- No tengo nada qué decir, ese hombre simplemente no conoce el respeto - dijo mirando de reojo al príncipe.

Pero el suspiro de Allen no era de cansancio como el suyo.

\- Su ropa era extraña ¿pudiste verla? ¿De qué ejército puede ser? ¿A qué reino crees que pertenezca?

\- No lo sé - dijo Link sorprendido por el interés de Allen - pero a pesar de su insolencia no creo que sea necesario buscarle, saldó muy bien su deuda con ese melón en la cabeza.

Allen rió avergonzado.

\- No se lo digas a mis padres, no entiendo cómo ese hombre logró alterarme tanto - dijo sonriendo.

\- No se preocupe, esto quedará entre nosotros - dijo Link sonriendo.

Allen se sentía muy a gusto con él, juntos habían vivido muchos momentos aunque siempre debían mantener su distancia por que él era de la guardia, sin embargo, le consideraba su amigo.

Allen llego al comedor, su apetito afloró rápidamente al ver el banquete en la mesa, mientras comía vio un melón entre las frutas y suspiro llamando la atención de sus padres.

-¿Ocurre algo con la comida? -Allen negó rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que quizás actuaba extraño y no lo entendía del todo.

-Allen, tengo algo que informarte - dijo Mana captando su atención - Se que has estado preocupado por los "incidentes" pero no queda mucho tiempo para que cumplas los 18- Allen ya estaba acostumbrado a oír las charlas sobre su "deber" como príncipe heredero - Es por eso que hemos organizado un baile al que asistirán todos aquellos que pretendan desposarte - Allen dejo caer el tenedor sorprendido - No solo vendrán de este reino, hemos enviado invitaciones incluso a reinos lejanos.

\- ¡Padre!

\- Allen- intervino Neah - Esa noche debes encontrar al que será tu prometido, por eso estamos haciendo el gran esfuerzo de organizarlo.

\- En una noche no podría encontrar a alguien tan importante - dijo Allen clavando la mirada en el melón.

No podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre, y no quería elegir a nadie más sin antes saber quién era.

\- Me temo que tendrás que dejar a un lado el amor - dijo Neah lamentando que su pequeño no tuviera tiempo para enamorarse.

\- Aunque hagan el baile y encuentre a el hombre que tenga el valor de desposarme, aún si no lo amo ¿cómo se supone que lidiaré con "ese" problema? - dijo Allen tratando de poner todos sus recursos para evitar que lo casaran a la fuerza.

\- Tenemos fe que en el baile podrás encontrar un caballero con la voluntad necesaria para liberarte de esta maldición - dijo Mana tratando de convencerlo y había funcionado.

\- Está bien, solo si esa persona logra romper la maldición - dijo ya resignado al hecho de que quizás debería casarse con alguien que quizás no amara.

El resto de la cena pasó tranquilamente, los reyes parecían complacidos de que el príncipe aceptara.

Link había escuchado todo atentamente no pudo evitar preocuparse por Allen, quien parecía ya desanimado al volver a su habitación.

\- No es justo - lo escuchó susurrar, entonces supo que el príncipe lloraba porque no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

¿Qué podía hacer para consolarlo? En toda su vida no le había visto así, parecía que su corazón estaba roto.

\- Lo siento - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Link quiso decir algo, pero se dio cuenta que no era apropiado, le dejó en su habitación y pensó en hacer algo para mejorar su humor.

Allen se tiro en la cama con todos los sentimientos arremolinados. El mismo día que había sentido por primera vez ese amor que todos los libros describían le daba la terrible noticia de que su tiempo había terminado.

Los sacrificios eran demasiados, no sólo había estado a punto de entregarse a un montón de extraños para romper su maldición, ahora debía pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que no amaba. Estaba por cumplir 18 años y desde ese primer beso con Tyki no había tocado otros labios, ya ni decir que otras manos le tocaran.

Alguien tocó a su puerta, pidió que le hicieran pasar, era uno de los Bookman reales, el más joven de ellos. Insistía en que había encontrado algo que podía ayudarle.

\- Príncipe Allen - dijo el chico llamado Lavi - Me he dado a la tarea de crear algo que podría acabar con su problema, sé que es un asunto privado, pero llevo mucho tiempo estudiando la maldición.

\- te escucho, lo que sea que pueda librarme del baile merece mi atención - dijo Allen levantándose de la cama.

El chico le mostró una caja de madera, dentro, había un extraño artefacto con una forma peculiar.

\- ¿Qué es? - Allen no le encontraba forma a lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

\- Es un cinturón de castidad - dijo Lavi y puso cara de no entender - Con este artefacto se podría debilitar la maldición - explicó - Si lo usa es posible que podamos extender el tiempo límite de la maldición.

\- Ya veo - Allen se animó un poco - Entonces solo debo usarlo - estaba impaciente.

\- S-si, pero...

\- ¿Pero? - sabía que no podía ser todo tan fácil.

\- Si lo usa solo la persona que usted ame podrá liberarlo, además esa persona debe corresponder sus sentimientos... es decir que debe ser su verdadero amor podrá liberarlo del cinturón y de la maldición - Allen tragó saliva, pues sonaba riesgoso.

\- Entiendo... ¿qué pasará si no lo encuentro? - dijo Allen temiendo lo peor.

\- me temo que desde el momento en que se lo ponga no podrá tener... intimidad - dijo Lavi pensando que de todas maneras el chico no tenía mucha.

\- Antes de que recurra a esto - el chico sacó de sus ropas otra caja, una más delgada - También diseñé un artefacto adicional, pensé que la maldición podría romperse con él, pero no hay manera de saberlo hasta probarlo, sin duda evitará que más hombres sufran las consecuencias.

Lavi reveló una herramienta de la que Allen reconoció la forma de inmediato. Enrojeció y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Creo que es muy grande, la verdad no sabía en qué talla hacerlo, pensé qué, si su altea me permite decirlo, había que llegar muy profundo para romper la maldición - dijo Lavi empuñando el dilo - mis superiores dicen que no funcionará, pero ya que he logrado llegar hasta aquí, lo dejo en sus manos, no quisiera que mi creación se desaprovechara.

\- Claro que no, reconozco su esfuerzo, muchas gracias.

\- Entonces debo irme, seguimos tratando de descifrar la segunda parte de su maldición.

\- ¿Hay alguna noticia?

Lavi se mordió el labio.

\- Mis conjeturas tal vez no valen de mucho, simplemente son un aprendiz de Bookman, pero creo que tiene que ver con sus atributos, creo que penderá su belleza, su amabilidad, su carisma... no quiero adelantarme, no hay nada seguro.

A Allen realmente no le importaba tanto lo físico, después de todo la belleza no era eterna, pero le disgustaba el hecho de que esta maldición le arrebatara no solo la posibilidad de estar con alguien sino que pudiera alejar también a la gente a su alrededor.

Lavi se despidió y miró sobre su cama los extraños artefactos, aquel dildo de solo mirarlo le puso las mejillas rojas, ¿realmente pretendían que se introdujera algo tan grande y grueso? nunca había sentido uno dentro de él pero esa cosa le daba algo de temor, el cinturón parecía menos inofensivo pero solo sería una solución temporal, estaba cansado, habían sido demasiadas noticias y emociones para un solo día.

Se echó a dormir con la esperanza de pronto conseguir a la persona amada para él. En sueños recordó al hombre del mercado, sus ojos profundos, su porte galante, su cabello descendiendo como una cascada a la luz nocturna por sus hombros fuertes e imponentes, su rostro severo, su mirada heroica mientras lo tomaba en sus musculosos brazos y lo llevaba lejos de sus obligaciones reales.

Cabalgaban hasta el amanecer y al amparo de la luz naranja, lo tendía en la hierba y lo besaba. Apartaba su ropa cubierta de bordados de oro y lo hacía suyo sin temor a la maldición hasta hacerlo gritar de placer.

Despertó cubierto en sudor, aún sintiendo su cuerpo caliente como si en verdad las manos de ese desconocido lo hubieran tocado. Se levantó, a penas amanecía y sus partes bajan indicaban que la emoción del sueño no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente. Se recostó tratando de calmarse. Cada día que pasaba sus ansias por conocer el amor carnal se hacían más intensas y su desolación más profunda pues sus esperanzas se apagaban. Si se pusiera el cinturón y buscara a aquel hombre ¿podía romper la maldición?

Su mente voló hacia los artefactos, tomó con decisión el dildo que le habían confeccionado y valoró si era lo suficientemente audaz para probarlo. Le untó los aceites que el Bookman había incluido en la caja y respirando profundo trató de meterlo. A penas tocó su entrada cuando escuchó un crujido, se había partido por la mitad.

Escondió su rostro apenado mientras dejaba caer el lo que había sido el dildo, no había mas opción! se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el cinturón, trago saliva, quizás estaba tomando una decisión muy apresurada pero que mas iba a perder? quizás debería consultarlo con sus padres, de inmediato negó con la cabeza y sin pensar ya en nada mas se lo coloco sintiendo una extraña sensación en su entrepierna no parecía que nada hubiera cambiado, pero si lo que Lavi había dicho era cierto al menos tenía esperanzas de estar con su persona amada.

Ese día desayuno y salió del palacio tratando de ser discreto aunque sentía los pasos de Link pisándole los talones.

-Majestad , ¿a qué ha venido hoy al mercado? aun hay preparativos que hacer para el baile.

\- Lo sé pero mis padres dijeron que se encargarían de esto - dijo sin ocultar su desagrado por tal evento - Además quiero... encontrarlo...

\- ¿Se refiere a ese hombre tan grosero?- Link le miro confundido, realmente no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza del joven príncipe, supo que se trataba de aquel sujeto cuando le vio asentir suavemente.

-No me preguntes el por qué, ¡solo debo encontrarlo y comprobar algo!

* * *

 **NOTAS: Nada detendrá a Allen en la búsqueda de su amor verdadero. Que les parece ahora que el Moyashi ha tomado medidas ´drásticas'** **? Encontrará el Moyashi a su hombre amargado. Descúbranlo en su siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El príncipe maldito**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, mozos en edad casadera, padres que exigen nietos.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Preguntó en los puestos que el día anterior habían presenciado el escándalo, sin embargo, no pudieron darle razón de aquel hombre a pesar de sus rasgos tan distintivos. Link y él comenzaron a sacar conjeturas, tal vez era un viajero, o quizá venía con la guardia de algún príncipe de tierras lejanas, pero sin duda, era extranjero.

El caballero poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de lo que ocurría al ver la decisión y desesperación con que su príncipe buscaba al desconocido. Y aunque no era propio de él abandonarse a sus sentimientos, su corazón se sintió dolorido porque sabía que tal vez Allen ya estaba enamorado.

Mientras estaban sentados en la fuente, Allen trataba de dibujar el rostro de su amado con lo poco que recordaba de la realidad y de sus sueños. Sin embargo, sus habilidades eran pésimas.

\- Su majestad, creo que es momento de volver al castillo - dijo mirando como el sol comenzaba a descender.

-pero esta puede ser mi última esperanza - dijo el chico lanzando su último dibujo - acabo de hacer algo que podría no tener remedio.

Link lo miró sin entender y Allen, con toda vergüenza, le contó sobre el cinturón y sus condiciones omitiendo la parte del dildo. Se quedó sin palabras al ver aquel artefacto, Allen le explicó las condiciones bajo las cuales estaba ahora.

\- ¿Pero sus majestades saben de esto? - Allen negó apenado.

\- Por favor, mantén esto también en secreto - Link simplemente asintió.

\- Entonces ¿busca al hombre de ayer porque se ha enamorado de él? - Allen lo miró impresionado, sus mejillas se coloraron -Lamento mi imprudencia, majestad - Link se recriminó mentalmente por hablar de una manera tan libertina con el príncipe.

\- no es imprudencia, sólo no esperaba que lo descubrieras - dijo Allen cuestionándose su obviedad - has estado conmigo en todo momento, por eso te confío mis secretos, eres más que mi guardián.

Link sintió que su corazón casi se recuperaba, si el príncipe lo favorecía de esa manera tal vez tenía una oportunidad.

\- ¿no ha pensado que tal vez debería intentar de otra manera? ¿qué pasará si el extranjero ya ha vuelto a su reino?

\- no lo sé. He esperado lo mejor y debo agotar todos mis recursos.

\- ¿y si no le corresponde?

Allen se mordió el labio. Después de lo que había hecho con el melón era probable que el hombre sólo guardara rencor hacia él.

\- ¿no ha pensado en recurrir a alguien que ya lo ame? - dijo Link tanteando el terreno al sentir que este era su momento.

\- ¿quién podría amarme? Todos en el reino saben de la maldición y sus consecuencias - dijo Allen apenado por la perspectiva de que el extranjero también lo rechazara por su maldición - Link, debes ayudarme. Tenemos que encontrarlo, aún si no tengo oportunidad, quiero escucharlo de él.

Link asintió apenado, ambos volvieron al castillo y él envió a algunos hombres de confianza en la búsqueda.

Allen parecía más tranquilo, esperaba que pudieran encontrar a aquel hombre del cual no sabía nada, espero dentro del castillo preparándose para el baile. Sentía que el tiempo se le acababa cuando el sastre daba los toques finales al traje que usaría aquella noche, no escuchaba los comentarios que halagaban su porte y figura.

Espero ansioso a que llegara la noche, cuando Link le traería noticias sobre el hallazgo de sus hombres. Al saber que no habían conseguido nada, fue inevitable demostrar su profunda tristeza.

\- Lo más seguro es que fuera un viajero de paso, lamento no tener más información.

\- Esta bien, Link. Creo que pedía imposibles.

Link lamentaba verlo triste, pero esa noche estaba decidido a confesarse y esperar que la decepción de no poder encontrar a ese hombre ayudara a poner las cosas a su favor.

Allen se resignó y rogó que ningún invitado le aceptara. A veces prefería que su linaje terminara, luego recordaba su deber de príncipe y recuperaba las fuerzas para resistir el matrimonio arreglado. Tal vez con el tiempo podría amar a su futuro esposo lo suficiente para romper la maldición.

Junto a sus padres apareció deslumbrante, con un traje blanco que lo hacía lucir como una visión celestial. Los invitados comenzaron a entrar y los reyes lo miraron y dedicaron unas palabras para animarle.

Invitado tras invitado fue recibido y presentado y el príncipe trató de ocultar su indiferencia con una sonrisa.

Miraba sin mucho interés a los pretendientes. Todos besaban su mano incomodándolo. Tampoco prestaba atención a sus nombres o rangos para reconocerlos durante la velada.

\- Es un honor conocer al joven príncipe - escucho la voz de un hombre algo mayor, de inmediato capto su atención al ver que había un joven acompañándolo - Yuu, saluda a su majestad.

El chico inclinó la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de Allen.

Allen apenas podía salir de su asombro. El hombre y el joven se presentaban, pero él sólo podía mirar a aquel muchacho: la misma espada, el mismo cabello, ojos y facciones. Era el hombre que buscaba. Ahora entendía por qué Link no había podido encontrar información con las señas de "viajero". Estaba enamorado de un príncipe.

Lo vio alejarse. El chico parecía tan aburrido como él hasta que sus ojos se habían encontrado y por un momento pudo ver un destello de sorpresa, sin embargo, él podía disimular mucho mejor.

Neah y Mana percibieron el cambio en su hijo y de inmediato se sintieron aliviados porque al fin mostraba interés en alguien.

Las presentaciones concluyeron para dar inicio al baile. Allen quiso ir corriendo hacia aquel príncipe llamado "Yuu" pero una mano pidiendo la suya lo detuvo. Uno de los caballeros que se habían presentado ante le solicitaba acompañarlo en la primera pieza. Allen buscó con la mirada a Yuu pero no lo encontró al instante. Todos esperaban por el para iniciar y resignado, tomó la mano de aquel hombre que lo llevó al centro del salón mientras la orquesta comenzaba a tocar.

En cada vuelta trataba de encontrar al hombre que le había robado el aliento. En cuanto la pieza terminó y el resto de príncipes se arremolinaron ante él para pedirle bailar, tuvo que fingir que se sentía abrumado y necesitaba tomar aire. Buscaba a Link con la mirada para que le ayudase, pero a lo lejos vio como una cabellera negra se movía hacia uno de los balcones y por puro instinto la siguió.

Respiró profundo en cuanto vio al extraño y se aproximó.

\- ¡lo siento! - fue lo primero que salió de su boca - ¡no debí lanzarte el melón! ¡por favor, baila conmigo! - dijo totalmente rojo y nervioso hasta casi sentir las piernas como gelatina.

Pudo sentir la mirada del hombre de arriba abajo, Allen tembló un poco, había extendido su mano y todos en el salón observaban con curiosidad. Allen sentía que tenía una eternidad allí esperando por respuesta, el hombre no se movía.

\- No - fue fría respuesta - Búscate otro, moyashi - Allen tuvo que morderse el labio para contener el dolor que sentía ahora, era como balde de agua fría, los allí presentes se quedaron en silencio sin creerse que aquel príncipe había rechazado a su majestad.

Los murmullos llenaron el salón, el albino se había quedado estático y aquel príncipe de cabello oscuro miraba ya con desagrado a su alrededor por las miradas que se habían posado sobre él. Decidió abandonar la escena y dejar solo al albino con su pena. Sin embargo, una mano firme le sostuvo del brazo evitándole avanzar. Pensó en enfrentar al bastardo que se había atrevido a tocarle.

\- no sea tímido, baile con el príncipe, le aseguro que no hay rencores por el primer encuentro - dijo Link palmeando el hombro de Yuu para relajar el ambiente.

A lo lejos, miró como su padre le dirigía un gesto animándolo como si fuera un mozo emocionado. Volteó los ojos, tomó la mano de Allen y lo llevó a la pista. El príncipe agradeció a Link, pero aunque le parecía un sueño y su corazón latía como loco, su estómago y su mente le decían que el otro había sido obligado por la situación.

\- dime… - Allen trataba de buscar conversación - ¿esta es tu primera vez en el reino? - Yuu no lo miraba ni respondía - te recomiendo que pruebes los postres, estás tierras son famosas por ellos - se mantenía frio y concentrado - entiendo la mala impresión que dejé, nunca había perdido los estribos. Por favor, sé mi invitado por unos días, te mostraré la cuidad, el castillo... -el príncipe comenzó a reír.

\- no, moyashi.

\- Pero... ¿por qué? ¿sigues enojado por lo que pasó?

\- Eso ya no me interesa. El problema es que eres muy molesto. Deberías conformarte con este baile - lo pegó un poco más a su cuerpo y Allen sintió sus mejillas arder.

\- A-aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

\- Mi padre nos presentó, sólo que estabas con la cabeza en otro lado - Allen se mordió el labio sintiéndose idiota por no haber prestado atención - Bien, esto se termina aquí - hizo una seña con la mirada para que otra persona tomara al albino y siguiera bailando con él. Allen quiso negarse pero el príncipe ya se había perdido nuevamente entre los presentes y no le quedó más que seguir con el baile.

El resto de la velada la pasó buscandolo con la mirada, incluso durante la cena, pidió que le sentaran cerca. Sin embargo, no obtuvo reacción, todo lo que salía de su boca eran "no" y más "moyashi". Su padre, el rey Froi, parecía complacido y desbordaba el encanto que su hijo reprimía.

\- nos gustaría invitarles a pasar una temporada en el castillo - dijo Mana sonriendo ampliamente - creo que nuestros hijos se llevan bien.

\- sería un honor - dijo quejándose pues su hijo acababa de darle una patada debajo de la mesa - pero debemos discutirlo, nos encontramos en medio de una búsqueda.

\- si es que le busca marido a su hijo, nos encontramos en la misma situación - rió Neah - ya no es tan fácil como antes, en el pasado te enterabas de un príncipe hechizado con sueño eterno, o envenenado o atrapado por un dragón, lo rescatabas y sabías que sería el amor de tu vida - dijo tomando la mano de su esposo - ahora los chicos quieren enamorarse.

\- ¡es cierto! - rió Froi - mi Yuu lee un montón de historias de amor pero ninguna lo llena. Estuve a punto de ponerlo en una torre a cantar para ver si así conseguía esposo.

El comentario fue bien recibido, los reyes bromearon acerca de las dificultades de encontrar una torre adecuada para ser rescatado.

\- lo mismo ocurre con nuestro Allen, miles de pretendientes en fila y sigue buscando un amor como en las historias de los libros - explicó Mana haciendo enrojecer a su hijo y provocando que Yuu apretara los dientes.

Allen alzó el rostro, se encontró con una mirada asesina de parte de Kanda, pero al interpretó como una muestra de vergüenza por la conversación de los reyes. La discusión sobre el amor verdadero se prolongó más allá del postre e incluso cuando las jarras de vino se vaciaron. Allen resistió para ver a su amado a pesar de que el cansancio ya hacía de las suyas.

Link puso una mano en su hombro para escoltarlo a su habitación, entonces Mana intervino antes de que Allen hiciera el anuncio de su retirada.

\- Allen por favor muéstrale al príncipe Yuu sus aposentos, ya hemos arreglado su estadía aquí. - Allen se quedó con la boca abierta porque no esperaba que hubieran actuado tan rápido, pudo ver como Yuu le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su padre.

Asintió y con una señal, Link los escoltó a ambos con cierta distancia, tal como el protocolo indicaba.

Caminaba mostrándole los pasillos al príncipe tratando de sacar algún comentario que no fuera "no".

\- agradezco que se queden, mis padres disfrutan mucho tener invitados - dijo Allen sonriendo, apenas podía creer que caminaba al lado de Yuu - espero que no sea una molestia en su viaje.

\- lo es - dijo Yuu chasqueando la lengua

\- lo siento... - Allen sentía el impulso de tomarle la mano el resto del camino.

Link no podía creer lo mal educado y grosero que era ese chico, Allen solía hacer berrinches pero jamás se había comportado como patán, sentía pena por los súbditos de ese príncipe mezquino.

\- ¿y qué buscan tu padre y tú? - dijo Allen tratando con todas sus fuerzas - ¿un tesoro? ¿aventura?

\- No es de tu incumbencia, Moyashi - respondió provocando que Allen frunciera el ceño.

\- Todo este tiempo has estado llamándome así, tengo un nombre ¡me llamo Allen!

\- ¡Tsk! ¿por qué debería recordarlo? tu ni siquiera te sabes el mío - Allen se mordió la lengua, sabía que no había prestado atención pero no pensó que se lo tomaría como una gran ofensa.

\- Entonces me disculpo ¿podemos presentarnos nuevamente? - Allen extendió su mano esperando nuevamente que aceptara el gesto amistoso - Mi nombre es Allen Walker.

\- ¿Si lo hago me dejarás en paz? - dijo mirándolo con fastidio, antes de que Allen pudiera responder algo, soltó - Kanda Yuu - dejó la mano de Allen extendida - ¡Oye, tu! ¿dónde está mi habitación? - dijo de mala gana a Link.

El guardia lo mató con la mirada y le señaló la puerta, los reyes habían pedido que estuviera muy cerca de la habitación del príncipe.

\- esta es mi habitación - llamó Allen señalando que estaban cruzando el pasillo - si necesitas algo yo... - y vio como el otro entraba y daba un portazo.

Link lo acompañó dentro y se quedó en la puerta pensando si era el momento de revelar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿hice algo mal?

\- ¿disculpe, majestad?

\- es decir ¿fui impropio? ¿grosero? ¿comí muy rápido?

\- no, usted ha sido como siempre.

\- entonces ¿por qué no quiere hablar conmigo? - dijo Allen sin comprender.

Su encuentro había sido fortuito como en las historias de amor, sus padres ponían todo para que el romance se diera, incluso habían asistido a un baile sin esperarlo, además parecían que ambos soñaban con enamorarse. La fórmula debía haber funcionado desde el principio ¿por qué ese príncipe no estaba tan enamorado como él?

\- tal vez así son en su país - dijo Link tratando de ser amable, no podía ser tan desgraciado como para decirle al príncipe que posiblemente ese Yuu Kanda le odiaba.

\- ¿Eso crees? - dijo Allen no muy convencido pues el rey Froi no parecía ser de esa manera, incluso era amigable - Tal vez no le caigo bien, puede que aún no me haya perdonado por lo del mercado.

\- Con todo respeto, majestad, quizás el príncipe Kanda se siente presionado para casarse, tal vez deba ser más prudente porque su primer acercamiento no fue muy bueno - dijo Link esperando calmar los pensamientos negativos de su joven.

\- Puede ser... uhmm... trataré de ser más sutil - dijo emocionado para cambiarse y colocarse el pijama, tenía un propósito para el nuevo día que estaba por venir, estaba seguro de que podría gustarle a Yuu Kanda, si no era capaz de conquistarle entonces se rendiría ante su destino.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Creo que se me pasó la mano y he hecho un Kanda insoportable, pero les prometo que tiene buen corazón. ¿quién se quedará con la virtud de Allen? ¿Link logrará declarar sus sentimientos? ¿Kanda revelará el motivo de su viaje?**


	4. Chapter 4

**El príncipe maldito**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, comienzo de uyn viaje epico...?**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Por la mañana se levantó antes de que el sol saliera y corrió ordenó a sus sirvientes que prepararan un surtido de los mejores postres de su reino para su huésped. Le parecía un buen detalle de disculpa y, por su naturaleza, creía que era de lo más romántico. En cuanto comprobó que los lacayos llevaban la bandeja de pasteles a su amado, corrió a la biblioteca con emoción para repasar sus libros y buscar ideas de conquista.

Link lo miraba y trataba de no emitir comentarios que le dieran más ideas o que lo hundieran, para ser justos y merecer su amor, Allen debía fracasar por sí mismo.

El príncipe también aprovecho para buscar todo lo relacionado con el reino de Yuu Kanda pues consideraba que así podría aplicar mejor su cortejo.

Al parecer su reino tenia algunas costumbres interesantes, las vestimentas le resultaban exóticas, como le había explicado Lavi con la información de sus registros, además de lo lejano de su reino.

Allen se sentía un poco más confiado al tener algo más de información sobre el príncipe, no podía esperar a que bajara a desayunar, la puerta del comedor se abrió y Yuu Kanda apareció acompañado de su padre, Allen no pudo evitar emocionarse e invitarlos a degustar lo que había en la mesa, el rey Frío estaba maravillado mas Kanda solo puso una mueca de desagrado de las suyas.

Quería abandonar la sala cuando su padre le obligo amablemente a aceptar la invitación del joven príncipe, Kanda estaba maldiciendo a todos internamente, en especial al Moyashi, Allen trato de no desanimarse y le ofreció uno de los postres que era su favorito.

\- Es dulce, es asqueroso - dejo caer la cucharilla al primer bocado, el cocinero real estaba ofendido y Allen incrédulo pues el mismo aprobaba la comida y sabía de antemano lo exquisita que estaba - Me voy al mercado, quizás allí consiga algo decente - anuncio Yuu levantándose de su silla sin importarle los reclamos de su padre.

Allen se disculpó y se fue a su habitación. Por más que quisiera ocultarlo, su corazón se sentía herido con cada rechazo del príncipe y no encontraba la manera de arreglarlo.

\- creo que fue suficiente - dijo el rey Frío - ustedes nos han acogido con amabilidad y creo que deben saber lo que ocurre - dijo muy apenado mirando a los reyes que comenzaban a extrañarse por la conducta insensata del príncipe Yuu.

\- Sin duda, la conducta de su hijo nos sorprende, pero el único que debe hacerse responsable es él.

\- me temo que no, no es su culpa. Su actitud es consecuencia de una maldición.

\- ¿una maldición?

\- Cuando era muy pequeño mi Yuu era capaz de sonreír como cualquier otro niño, pero un día un hechicero malvado le arrebato su corazón - ambos reyes lo miraron consternados- Desde ese momento dejo de reír e inclusive expresar cualquier emoción que no fuera amargura- se limpio una lagrimilla de sus ojos.

\- ¡Eso es terrible!- dijo Mana.

\- Por eso hemos iniciado un viaje buscando pistas para liberar a Yuu de esa maldición.

\- Comprendo, quizás nuestros Bookman reales puedan tener información de ayuda, quizás ya lo sepa pero nuestro hijo también sufre de una terrible maldición - ambas partes habían llegado a la conclusión de que quizás su encuentro era obra del destino.

Los Bookman recibieron toda la información sobre la maldición del príncipe Yuu esperando encontrar resultados.

Allen permaneció en su habitación hasta que llamaron a su puerta, era el aprendiz que había tratado de ayudarle. Le hizo pasar de inmediato y no tuvo más remedio que contarle sobre lo ocurrido con su dildo.

\- ¡se ha puesto el cinturón! - dijo Lavi nervioso

\- sí, no tuve más opción.

\- le dije que no podía asegurarle resultados.

\- lo sé, pero pensé que sólo así podría encontrar a mi amor verdadero.

\- sí no funciona, los reyes me cortarán la cabeza

Allen lo despreocupó, el joven reveló que también traía noticias importantes.

\- el príncipe Yuu también tiene una maldición sobre él, le impide ser amable y mostrar sus sentimientos.

Allen vio un rayo de luz pues tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Le contó que según sus estudios, nada apegados a los métodos de sus maestros, pensaba que sus maldiciones podrían tener una conexión debido al tipo de magia, sin embargo, recuperar el corazón de su amado requeriría encontrar al infame hechicero Komui, que llevaba desaparecido casi una década.

Allen sintió que de alguna manera sus maldiciones los habían unido.

-Sera esto lo que llaman destino? - suspiro Allen apoyado en su balcón bajo la luz de la luna, escucho un ruido en el jardín, se asomo viendo al otro príncipe entre los arbustos, parecía que daba un paseo nocturno no lo había visto desde el desayuno pero parecía que realmente le gustaba estar solo, por un momento le pareció algo muy triste, decidió bajar al jardín en un impulso.

Allen había eludido la seguridad del castillo o eso pensaba al no sentir los pasos de Link tras él, se adentro al jardín esperando que el príncipe se hallara allí aunque estaba algo oscuro pensó que no necesitaría de una lámpara pues no quería llamar la atención.

Lo vio desenvainar su espada y comenzar a hacer movimientos como su peleara contra un enemigo invisible. Allen quedó maravillado con la gracia y agilidad de Yuu. Lo observó escondido hasta que un animal pasó entres sus pies y soltó un grito de sorpresa.

\- ¡¿quién anda ahí?! - dijo el príncipe amenazando con su espada.

\- lo siento, no quería espiar. - Allen se levantó y se sacudió las ropas.

\- ¿entonces que hacías ahí? es que no puedo tener ni un minuto a solas? deja de seguirme! - dijo enfurecido aunque sus ojos no concordaban con sus palabras.

\- supe de tu maldición - dijo Allen pensando que su descortesía era, sin duda, fruto de su falta de corazón - yo también estoy maldito.

\- claro que sí, un Moyashi como tú no podría ser normal - dijo guardando su espada y caminando hacia la oscuridad.

\- deja de llamarme Moyashi! - dijo Allen apretando los puños - no ha sido mi culpa haber sido maldito - y caminó hacia él para enfrentarlo, aunque sabía que tampoco era culpa de él se atrevió a decir - tal vez tu maldición si es tu culpa.

Kanda se dio la vuelta y le tomó de la capa.

\- mejor no tener corazón a ser un idiota como tú.

\- No creo que pienses eso! dices eso por tu maldición, pero comprendo lo que se siente no sentirte libre para amar a alguien, debe ser doloroso -dijo Allen entristecido recordando a las personas que había dañado.

-No necesito tu lastima Moyashi.

\- No es lastima, es solo que... pensé que podríamos ayudarnos, los bookman dicen que quizás hemos sido malditos por el mismo hechicero, estoy seguro de que quizás... juntos podríamos...

\- ¡Ni hablar! no me compares contigo, yo mismo encontrare a ese estúpido hechicero y le cortare la cabeza. El que tenga que pasar tiempo en este castillo solo retrasa mi búsqueda.

\- ¿también estás contra el tiempo? - dijo Allen temiendo por él, sería horrible vivir sin corazón por siempre.

\- ¿de qué hablas? cuando te quitan el corazón sólo queda recuperarlo, no hay más opción - dijo fastidiado por las preguntas

\- ¡yo sí! sólo tengo hasta el invierno, si no encuentro la forma de romperla jamás podré estar con la persona que amo, ni tener herederos, ni ... - pensó que no era apropiado hablar de sexo, pero sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

\- ¿ni tener sexo? - dijo el príncipe sonriendo con malicia ante el rostro sorprendido de Allen - todo el pueblo habla de los penes que rompiste.

\- E-eso... yo no quería - Allen bajo la mirada completamente rojo.

\- Es una razón más que suficiente para alejarme de ti.

\- Realmente eres un cobarde.

\- Solo uso la cabeza, habiendo tanta gente en el mundo porque habría de enamorarme de ti para que me rompas el pene, tengo suficiente con mi situación.

Allen frunció el ceño - Pues tampoco es como si yo me fuera a enamorar de un idiota insensible como tú! que de seguro no tendría la voluntad para "hacerlo".

\- ¿entonces no estás enamorado de mí? - dijo acercándose a Allen y haciéndolo dar pasos atrás hasta chocar la espalda con un árbol - entonces puedo decirle al viejo que su intuición falló.

Lo miró un momento. Sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros y Allen podía sentir su respiración cálida. La mano de Yuu se acercó a la frente de Allen y tocó con la yema de los dedos la marca que cruzaba su rostro.

\- el puto hechicero te dejó muy jodido - dijo apartando la mano como si una fuerza extraña lo impulsara.

Allen sintió los labios del príncipe muy cerca y por instinto cerró los ojos, pero aunque todo apuntaba a lo contrario, Yu se apartó y comenzó a reír.

\- Pones esa cara, realmente esperabas que te besara?

Allen sintió su cara acalorada, pero eso no le preocupó tanto, el príncipe amargado estaba riendo frente a él.

\- Estas riendo... - dijo maravillado porque creía haber presenciado algo imposible, al oír sus palabras el príncipe se calmó y llevó una mano a su rostro.

\- ¡¿Que me hiciste? ! - dio unos pasos atrás.

\- Yo no te hice nada, tú fuiste quien se acercó y comenzó a reír... - dijo Allen notando que el príncipe cada vez más ponía una expresión furica - Tienes un hermosa sonrisa - declaró.

\- no digas tonterías - se apartó y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo.

Allen apoyó la cabeza en el tronco y suspiró. En su mente, estaba seguro que el príncipe había pensado en besarle y que sólo había parado por la maldición. Y aunque supiera acerca de los penes rotos, no se iba a dar por vencido, todo lo que tenía que hacer era buscar al hechicero, recuperar el corazón y, si era posible, pedir que le quitase la maldición, si no, conquistaría a Yuu como fuese.

Volvió al castillo internándose en la zona de bibliotecas y buscó a Lavi.

\- su majestad! - dijo al verlo y le palmeó el hombro amistosamente, al resto de los Bookman les parecía sospechoso

\- Lavi, vuelve al trabajo, yo atenderé al príncipe - dijo un viejo con los ojos pintados de negro saliendo de entre las torres de papeles y libros que se levantaban.

\- en realidad busco a Lavi, hace tiempo me recomendó un libro u quisiera charlar sobre él, si me permiten, les devolveré al aprendiz de inmediato.

El viejo asintió y Lavi se fue campante pensando que tenía un respiro entre el trabajo

\- Lavi, iré en busca del hechicero, necesito toda la información que tengas.

\- ¿Iras tras él? tu solo?- asintió - ¿Estas loco? si haces eso podría matarte, no sabes lo peligroso que es.

\- Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo - dijo Allen con valentía - He tomado una decisión.

\- Parece que no puedo hacer nada para que desistas, no es así? - Allen sonrió - Mi cabeza rodará después de esto,

\- No te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

\- Es que si algo te llega a suceder... eres un príncipe, eres alguien demasiado importante, se que tienes habilidad para el combate pero pelear con hechicero es algo muy riesgoso, mucho más cuando ningún guardia real pudo hacerle frente la vez que ocurrió el "incidente", deberías tener un guardia que te...

\- No quiero sacrificar a nadie... Lavi por favor - tomó sus manos, Lavi tembló como gelatina.

\- Te diré lo que sé, pero nada de esto es seguro ya que nadie ha podido seguirle la pista al paradero del hechicero.

Lavi le explicó que la única pista que tenían era una mujer llamada Lenalee.

\- príncipe... no puedo permitir que vaya solo - dijo Lavi antes de entregarle los mapas - tendrá que llevarme con usted, le serviría de mucho, he dedicado mi vida a estudiar a ese hechicero y... la verdad ya me cansé de estar encerrado - rogaba por ser llevado

\- bien, pero nadie puede saberlo, partiré antes del amanecer.

Allen tomó los papeles y se despidió de los Bookman agradeciendo su trabajo. En cuanto salió de la biblioteca, sintió la presencia de Link.

\- ¿qué trama, su majestad? - dijo pidiendo los mapas.

\- Nada - dijo escondiendo de manera nerviosa los papeles detrás de su espalda.

-A mi no me parece, esos son mapas del reino, no es así?

\- ¿Y qué si lo son? hay algún problema con que aprender más del reino? - Allen trataba de aparentar firmeza, pues sentía que Link podía ver muy bien a través de él.

\- ¿A tan altas horas de la noche? - Allen tragó saliva - Me temo informar que he oído de casualidad su plan tan arriesgado, no puedo permitírselo.

\- ¿Por qué no? puedo defenderme y lo sabes - apretó los mapas en sus manos.

\- Es muy arriesgado, los hechiceros son muy astutos y solo podría salir lastimado o con algo peor que la maldición que tiene sobre usted.

\- No lo sabré hasta que lo intente, se me termina el tiempo y ya no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada - Allen se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación dando por zanjada la conversación.

\- ¿Lo hace por ese príncipe? realmente vale la pena arriesgarse por alguien así?

\- El hechicero Komui le quitó el corazón - dijo Allen escondiendo los papeles en su capa

\- Eso escuché... pero en verdad cree que cuando recupere el corazón podría corresponderle?

Allen miró al piso, esa noche había visto lo infeliz que era Kanda, en sus ojos podía notar que en verdad no quería decir todas las cosas horribles que salían de su boca.

\- Si encuentro al hechicero tengo una oportunidad de arreglar mi maldición también, y si no, por lo menos estaré satisfecho de saber que la persona que amo podrá amar.

Link no pudo evitar ocultar su desconcierto, todo estaba perdido, ¿Sólo le quedaba ofrecer su lealtad?

\- Iré con usted, ese Bookman no ayudará en cuestiones de batalla.

\- Pero...- Allen realmente no se esperaba esa propuesta.

\- Si no puedo convencerle de quedarse al menos déjeme acompañarle, es mí deber servirle y protegerle a toda costa.- se inclino ante el príncipe y Allen no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias Link, entonces cuento contigo.

Allen pautó encontrarse con Link y el Bookman en las caballerizas, Link preparo rápidamente los caballos, aprovecharon la oscuridad de la noche para salir por la puerta principal, algunos guardias algo cansados no se percataron de la huida.

* * *

 **NOTAS:Un poco rapido el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, veamos en el siguiente que le aguarda a nuestro Moyashi, logrará encontrar el corazón de su amargado principe?**


	5. Chapter 5

**El príncipe maldito**

 **por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, maldiciones, AU, yullen, un grupo que, por muy realeza que sean, llevan varios días sin bañarse.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

Cabalgaron hasta que el sol alcanzó su punto más alto y pararon en cuanto vieron un riachuelo

Acordaron comer algo antes de continuar. Estaban adelantados y para esa hora los reyes apenas habrían notado su ausencia.

A lo lejos escucharon un caballo aproximándose, recogieron las cosas y trataron de subir para escapar.

\- ¡MOYASHI! - escucharon y supieron quién era.

El príncipe Yuu había llegado con el caballo a todo lo que daba, cubierto en sudor y con rabia en los ojos.

\- ¡SABES DONDE ESTÁ EL ESTÚPIDO HECHICERO Y TE FUISTE POR TU CUENTA! - dijo bajando de su montura y tomando a Allen por el cuello con tal agilidad que parecía un solo movimiento.

Link se bajó alarmado del caballo con toda la intención de separar al príncipe Kanda de su protegido, pero Allen le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

\- Así es, sé donde está e iré por él - dijo tranquilamente sin sentirse realmente amenazado por la cercanía de Kanda - Prometo que lograré liberarte de la maldición.

\- ¡¿Quién dijo que necesitaba que hicieras esa mierda por mi?! - Kanda afirmó más su agarre provocándole cierta dificultad para respirar.

\- No sólo es por ti, también lo hago por mí y quizás por todas las personas a las que ha hecho daño, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando - tomó la mano de Kanda y la apartó de su cuello dejándolo perplejo.

Kanda crujió sus dientes. Lavi miraba atento, nadie le iba a creer cuando diera sus impresiones sobre la extraña tensión que había entre esos dos. Si Kanda terminaba uniéndose, alguien saldría lastimado.

\- Ni creas que te dejaré acabar con ese hechicero, juré que me haría con su cabeza.

\- como quieras - dijo Allen secretamente feliz de tener a su príncipe en el viaje.

Siguieron todo el día hasta que la luz se acabó, ataron los caballos y armaron un campamento. Ahora estaban en lo más profundo de la montaña y sin los mapas, los guardias del reino tardarían días antes de llegar a ese punto.

Link había cargado los caballos como si fuesen mulas, pero si el príncipe seguía comiendo como acostumbraba, pronto no tendrían provisiones.

\- ¿es consecuencia de la maldición? - dijo Kanda mirando como Allen tomaba el último pedazo de una barra de pan más grande que su cabeza - ¡hey! dejarás en hambruna a tu reino - dijo Kanda bebiendo a penas una taza de té.

\- lo siento, cabalgar me da hambre - dijo Allen apenado, Lavi lo miraba tomando notas.

\- mañana tendremos que cazar - dijo Link lanzando unos maderos al fuego

\- eso sólo nos retrasaría, déjenme los mapas, yo seguiré con la búsqueda.

\- No, no te dejaré ir solo - dijo Allen negándose, Kanda bufó con molestia.

\- Entonces al menos planifiquemos nuestra ruta mañana - dijo fastidiado, ellos tenían ventaja sobre él, después de todo no conocía el reino.

\- Primero hay que encontrar a una chica llamada Lenalee - dijo Lavi viendo sus notas.

\- ¿Quién es esa? - preguntó Kanda impaciente.

\- Se rumora que puede ser alguien allegada al hechicero Komui. En cada aparición ha mencionado el nombre de la chica, según el panda, ella motivó a Komui para colocarte la maldición – señaló a Allen con la cabeza – Dijo que no soportaba el hecho de que hubiera alguien más hermoso que "Lenalee", por eso ella debe ser la clave de sus acciones.

\- Pero eso fue hace mucho - dijo Allen sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado.

\- El hechicero podría estar en cualquier parte del reino e incluso otros reinos - miró a Kanda - Pero... últimamente hemos recibido informes de extraños sucesos en pequeñas aldeas cercanas, es posible que se deba al hechicero Komui.

\- ¿Esa es la única pista que tienes? - dijo Kanda no muy convencido.

\- No puedo asegurar nada, pero...

\- Iremos - dijo Allen decidido pues para él era más que suficiente, y nada perdía con investigar por su propia cuenta.

\- bien, entonces comenzaremos por las aldeas del otro lado de la montaña, cerca de la costa, hubo rumores sobre una maldición que convertía a los hombres en pulpos - dijo Lavi releyendo las notas

\- ¿cómo es que los Bookman no dijeron esto? - dijo Link sorprendido.

\- ellos piensan que mis conjeturas no son... muy... coherentes, pero creo que, si tiene que ver con esa chica Lenalee, debe ser una cuestión de honor para él.

\- ¿en serio te hechizaron por ser más "hermoso"? - Yuu rió a carcajadas, al parecer, como en la vez anterior, podía reír si era por una burla - qué tontería.

\- ¿y a ti por qué te hechizo? no creo que fuera por la misa razón, eso es claro.

\- ¿tú qué sabes moyashi? - dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Kanda miró el mapa, si no se hubiera unido a ese grupo, tal vez jamás hubiese estado tan cerca de encontrar a el hechicero.

Todos fueron a dormir, Allen quedó entre Link y Lavi como si trataran de cuidarlo de Kanda, que todo el día se la había pasado atacando con su lengua afilada. El príncipe a penas y pudo dormir, por alguna razón, sentía el cinturón de castidad le apretaba.

No resultaba nada cómodo para dormir, estaba inquieto, cerraba los ojos pero no podía soñar nada, se quedó con los ojos abiertos viendo el cielo estrellado, le parecía algo muy hermoso, vio lo que parecía ser una estrella que brillaba con más intensidad que las otras, se quedó embobado viéndola, de un momento a otro la estrella comenzó a caer del firmamento y simplemente se quedó estupefacto, se sentó sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

\- La estrella se ha caído - dijo en voz baja, pues no quería despertar a Link o a Lavi.

\- Es una estrella fugaz ¿nunca has visto una? tonto moyashi - escuchó la voz de Kanda quien le daba la espalda.

\- ¿Estrella fugaz? ¿así se llama? era muy bonita nunca había visto una.

\- Realmente parece que no sabes nada de este mundo, incluso necesitas que dos niñeras te escolten.

\- ¿y tu sabes mucho? - Allen no lo creía, después de todo eran príncipes.

\- llevo años viajando, sé mucho más que tú – su tono era de cansancio - ya duérmete.

\- no puedo - dijo tratando de quitarse el cinturón de castidad, aunque sabía que era imposible

Kanda se asomó al escuchar el forcejeo.

\- ¡deja de tocarte! ¡no estás solo! – su voz era un susurro pero aun así era alto

\- no me estoy tocando - dijo Allen enojado - es... mi cinturón.

Kanda arrugó la frente, el moyashi era tan peligroso que habían tenido que amarrar sus partes.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron y, gracias al mapa, estaban por salir de la montaña. Pasaron los días entre insultos y peleas, Bookman tomaba registro, Link trataba de evitar que los príncipes se mataran. Era indescifrable cómo Allen podía tener esperanzas de enamorar a ese ser insoportable, sin duda, tenía muy buen corazón.

En cuanto vieron el mar a lo lejos, Allen se sacó las botas, la capa y salió corriendo a jugar, era la primera vez que veía el mar.

\- Esta fría - dijo algo impresionado puesto que el día estaba soleado.

\- Es normal, pero en un rato se acostumbrará - explicó Lavi volviendo a sus notas y verificando el mapa junto a Link.

\- Ya veo - Allen miró la inmensidad del mar, solo había escuchado de el en libros, relatos y algunas pinturas que había podido observar en el castillo, estaba tan emocionado, tenía algo de sed así que decidió darle una probada al agua del mar.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios haces? - Kanda le sostuvo la mano antes de que el agua llegara a su boca.

\- Tenia sed.

\- El agua de mar no se toma, moyashi idiota.

\- E-eso ya lo sabía - dijo Allen frunciendo el ceño.

\- De seguro sabías que el agua del mar es salada - dijo fastidiado soltándolo - No puedo creer que este viajando con un idiota - masculló volviendo a la orilla, Allen simplemente sacó la lengua mientras Kanda se alejaba.

Realmente el agua de mar era salada, miró a los demás que estaban enfocados en la ruta a seguir. Probó con la punta de su lengua y tosió un poco, a lo lejos vio a Kanda que hizo una mueca de "te lo dije".

Link lo notó y rápidamente le ofreció agua fresca de la cantimplora.

Comenzaron a discutir la ruta, notaron que algo se acercaba hacia la orilla, de inmediato, todos sacaron sus armas, Lavi sólo se quedó apretando los ojos tratando de distinguir lo que venía.

Cuando tocó aguas bajas, pudieron ver que era una criatura monstruosa, gelatinosa y con tentáculos.

\- puede servir para la cena - dijo Link preparándose para arponearlo

\- ¡ESPERE! - escucharon decir a la criatura.

Todos se quedaron pensando si estaban alucinando pues aquella criatura se levantaba del agua mostrando que el pulpo sólo era parte de la cabeza y tenía cuerpo humano. Cargaba una red en el hombro, al parecer había estado pescando.

\- ¡Es una persona! - Allen no salía de su asombro.

\- Si, lo siento, no soy un pulpo ¿ustedes son viajeros? - el hombre los miro detenidamente saliendo del agua.

\- Así es - dijo Link - Ofrezco mis disculpas, pero nunca habíamos visto una vestimenta tan peculiar.

\- Lo entiendo, no han sido los únicos -rio nerviosamente.

Entonces un extraño ruido desvió su atención, provoco que los presentes dirigieran su mirada hacia el albino quien se llevo una mano a su estómago que rugía como fiera.

\- Puedo compartirles algo de mi pesca, ese chico parece muy hambriento, su rostro esta algo pálido - le mostro los peces y Allen sintió que la boca se le hacía agua.

El hombre vivía cerca de la playa en una pequeña aldea a la que llegaron minutos después, los pescados comenzaron a asarse y Allen no podía esperar.

\- No nos hemos presentado, soy Bak Chang, disculpen lo humilde de mi morada, sin duda ha visto mejores tiempos.

\- Estamos agradecidos con su hospitalidad - Link los presentó sin revelar que el título de los príncipes y en cuanto pronunció que estaban en busca de un hechicero, Bak casi se cae de espaldas.

\- ¿He-hechicero? ¡no me digan que están buscando al terrible Komui!

\- ¿Qué sabe de ese bastardo? - Kanda lo tomó de uno de los tentáculos como si quisiera obligarlo a decirle lo que sabía.

\- Es por su culpa que estoy confinado a usar este horrible pulpo en la cabeza. Ese sujeto se atrevió a decir que esto representaba mi ser; ¡un baboso y horrible pulpo! - hizo una rabieta tratando de quitárselo, pero fue inútil.

\- Pero ¿por qué ha hecho algo así? - preguntó Allen.

\- Es por Lenalee...- susurró Bak apenado.

\- ¿conoces a Lenalee? - dijo Lavi tomando nota

\- si... en realidad... - suspiró negando con la cabeza - vivía como alquimista real hasta que la conocí, Komui fue llamado al castillo por asuntos del rey y llevaba a su hermana, en cuanto la vi... - dio otro suspiro - pedí su mano tres días después, pero a su hermano no le pareció buena idea y me convirtió en esto. No tendría problema, puedo trabajar muy bien con los tentáculos - dijo moviéndolos como abanico- pero ya no me puedo alejar del mar, es parte de mi maldición. Creo que intentaba mantenerme alejado de Lenalee del modo más efectivo.

\- interesante, así que el centro de todas las maldiciones es Lenalee - apuntó Lavi - creo que podríamos estar seguros si Yuu nos cuenta su historia.

El príncipe volteó los ojos.

\- sí, la mocosa tuvo que ver - dijo obviando el resto.

Todos lo miraron esperando más.

\- ¿tú también pediste su mano? - dijo Allen temiendo lo peor.

\- claro que no - dijo Kanda cruzándose de brazos - el estúpido hechicero me lanzó la maldición porque rechacé jugar con su tonta hermana. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuál era el juego.

\- parece que el hechicero no tiene mucho sentido común.

\- no deberían ir, usará cualquier pretexto para lanzarles una maldición.

\- No creo que ya nada peor nos pueda pasar - dijo Kanda fastidiado.

\- Todo eso suena muy bien pero...- dijo Allen al momento que su estómago rugía y su cuerpo se iba a un lado y Link lo sostuvo.

\- Nos hemos entretenido charlando, los pescados están listos - los retiró de las brasas, no era algo muy elegante y refinado como lo que había en el castillo pero Allen no reparaba en los detalles.

-Debe comer con cuidado - dijo Link preocupado por alguna espina, pues el cocinero real se encargaba siempre de ellas.

Allen se quejó de inmediato, se había encontrado con una espina en la primera mordida. Kanda suspiro con pesar, realmente el moyashi era un señorito hecho y derecho.

\- ¿Pero realmente piensan ir tras Komui? - Bak les miraba incrédulo.

\- Hemos llegado hasta aquí, no regresaremos al castillo con las manos vacias - dijo Allen un poco más enérgico.

\- Lenalee me habló de su hogar, su hermano es un loco pero ella es muy dulce, por favor, no la lastimen, incluso cuando su hermano me ponía la maldición, ella trataba de detenerlo.

El pulpo les dio indicaciones sobre el lugar donde podía estar el hechicero, ellos prometieron no dañar al Lenalee (todos menos Kanda) y a la mañana siguiente partieron.

En el siguiente pueblo encontraron un grupo de hombres con boca de pescado y más allá un grupo de cazadores que ahora tenían cabeza y colas de lobo. Cada vez que se iban acercando a Komui escuchaban historias sobre las maldiciones descabelladas y aumentaba el número de desafortunados, sin embargo, Allen seguía pensando que la peor parte se la había llevado Kanda.

\- mañana estaremos en la misma montaña - dijo Link mirando el mapa, debemos estar preparados.

\- ya están listas - dijo Lavi sacando las papas que habían lanzado al fuego.

Allen recibió la suya con ansias y de inmediato trató de partirla con los dedos. Kanda se la arrebató.

\- ¿eres idiota? ¡estaba en el fuego! - dijo evitando que se quemara la boca con el bocado - qué demonios te enseñan en tu estúpido castillo, ¿te mastican la comida? - dijo partiendo la papa con un cuchillo para dejar enfriarla.

Lavi miró el comportamiento de Kanda, sin duda había rastros de amabilidad aunque su boca, como siempre, era un basurero.

Allen bajo la mirada viendo la papa enfriarse - Se que hay cosas que no sé, pero es por eso que he querido salir del castillo, quiero ver el mundo con mis propios ojos, he estado cansado de siempre estar encerrado y no enterarme de nada - Kanda lo miro extrañado, hasta el momento, el moyashi no se había puesto a la defensiva o respondido sus ataques directamente.

\- Ha sido mi culpa – admitió Link - Le he sobreprotegido sin saber cómo se sentía.

\- N-no es tu culpa Link- Allen se acercó preocupado - Siempre me has protegido, era tu deber después de todo...

Kanda desvió la mirada un tanto molesto por oír las palabras que el moyashi le dirigía a ese guardia y viceversa, era demasiado obvio para él lo que ese guardia sentía, pero lo suyo estaba destinado al fracaso, el moyashi era un tonto.

Miró al Bookman poseído por su pluma mientras hacía anotaciones, en su curiosidad ojeo lo que con tanto empeño escribía. Entonces vio lo que parecía ser una lista de nombres.

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto sin mucha delicadeza.

\- Los nombres de las chicas hermosas que he visto en este viaje. Es una tarea difícil, pero quizás hasta que no vea en persona a Lenalee no la podré colocar en el puesto número uno. Aunque su belleza haya causado estos estragos, no puedo tomarlo a la ligera - ese estúpido Bookmam sólo llevaba un registro inservible. Sin embargo, vio el nombre de Allen asomarse en la lista y esta vez le miró como si pidiera explicación.

\- ¿qué? - dijo Lavi en un susurro - ¿no me digas que no te parece lindo?

Yuu volteó los ojos.

\- si estás celoso puedo ponerte en la lista - dijo buscando un lugar para escribir el nombre del príncipe.

\- ¿también estás enamorado del moyashi? - dijo mirando como Link picaba otra papa para el tonto

\- no, no es mi tipo ¿y tú? - dijo sonriendo divertido.

Kanda puso cara de fastidio y se concentró en su papa.

Él también quisiera decir que el moyashi no era su tipo, porque no podía gustarle un mocoso mimado como ese. De reojo analizó su cabello, de un blanco algo inusual en alguien joven, pero sedoso y brillante. Su piel era muy pálida, como si nunca hubiera tomado sol en si vida, y esa mirada y sonrisa inocentes, todo eso era un conglomerado tan extraño. No podría enamorarse de alguien con una apariencia tan exótica.

Y ahí estaba comiendo con calma la papa que el guardia le había dado, ya había presenciado el apetito voraz del otro pero suponía que comía con calma porque sabía que estaba caliente, sólo imaginar al idiota quemándose por comer muy rápido le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Lavi miró de reojo a Kanda, como buen observador se percataba de la mirada que le lanzaba al joven príncipe, realmente se preguntaba por qué complicaba todo y no admitía que si le gustaba. Los humanos eran un misterio.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó al oír el trino de las aves. Allen revisó alrededor en medio de la somnolencia. El grupo seguía descansando. Suspiró con pena por Link y Kanda, ellos se habían encargado de buscar la comida porque él era prácticamente inútil para la tarea. Incluso Lavi sabía encender la fogata. Kanda era la voz que retumbaba en su cabeza, él era un príncipe y tenía todo el derecho de reclamar que ayudara. Él tenía razón, no sabía hacer nada y no quería sentirse así. Se escabulló silenciosamente para buscar por los alrededores. Pronto encontró árboles que en lo alto tenían mucha fruta. La oscuridad había impedido ver el banquete. Comenzó a escalar.

Hizo un saco con su capa y logró llenarlo, sin embargo, una vez cumplida la misión, el problema era bajar. Rompió algunas ramitas y se raspó. Intentó calmarse y ser paciente consigo mismo. A lo lejos, entre los árboles vio una columna de humo que seguro procedía de una chimenea. Trató de grabar la dirección en su mente y asegurarse de que podía señalarla en el mapa. Contento por los avances que había logrado sin ayuda, bajo con confianza, hasta la última rama, que se dobló irremediablemente, sin embargo, cuando se preparaba para caer contra el suelo, notó que algo lo amortiguaba.

\- moyashi... - dijo el otro con los abrazos alrededor de él- me atrapaste, gracias - dijo totalmente rojo por la cercanía.

\- te vi bajar con esa torpeza desde la mitad del árbol, no iba a dejar que esas frutas se arruinaran - dijo sin poder apartan los brazos de Allen

Allen sonrió y le mostró las frutas - Lucen apetitosas ¿Sabes qué son?

Kanda las miró con detenimiento pues tampoco estaba seguro, no había visto tal fruta, había muchas que resultaban deconocidas puesto que era su primera vez de ese lado del mar.

\- Pregúntale al sabelotodo.

\- Pensé que lo sabrías – se mostró decepcionado y Kanda arrugó la frente - No te enojes, ojalá sean comestibles- suspiró.

Trató de alejarse un poco de Kanda pero sentía que el agarre de este se hacía más fuerte

\- Esto... Kanda ¿podrías soltarme?

-Eso trato - se movió bruscamente, por más que trataba de alejarse del moyashi era como si su cuerpo pensara por cuenta propia y no quisiera dejarlo - Maldición - Allen notó que realmente algo estaba mal con Kanda, en un momento trató de apartarse lentamente. No obstante, de un momento a otro su rostro fue apresado contra el amplio pecho de Kanda, las frutas cayeron al suelo y Allen no pudo evitar quedarse allí estático con el corazón latiendo como loco.

\- no escucho tus latidos - dijo notando que no podía saber qué le causaba ese abrazo a Kanda.

\- no seas tonto, no hay nada, no hay latidos - dijo Kanda analizando la calidez de ese abrazo.- entonces ¿qué sientes cuando estás feliz? ¿O emocionado? ¿O enamorado? - dijo Allen tratando de no moverse.

\- no siento eso - dijo el príncipe - ahora mismo estoy enojado por no poder soltarte, esta maldición es una estupidez.

\- no es tan malo - dijo Allen rodeando a Kanda con sus brazos.

\- deja de hacer eso - Kanda estaba molesto.

\- gracias por atraparme - dijo Allen poniéndose de puntitas para besar la mejilla de su príncipe. De inmediato el otro lo soltó como si estuviera asustado y se llevó las manos al pecho.

\- ¡¿qué hiciste Moyashi?! - dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor - ¡no vuelvas a acercarte! - le gritó y salió corriendo.

Adentro se sentía como si una manada de algo estuviera recorriéndolo, pisando por todo su cuerpo y poniendo más empeño en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **¿Kanda podrá sobrevivir a la aventura con ese mal genio? ¿conseguirán encontrar a Komui o serán convertidos en alguna quimera? ¿en qué lugar está Allen dentro del top de bellezas de Lavi? ¿Las frutas serán comestible so traerán algún extraño problema mágico? Todo esto y más será respondido en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por su paciencia y por leer ;D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El príncipe maldito**

 **por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, maldiciones, AU, yullen, un grupo que, por muy realeza que sean, llevan varios días sin bañarse.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen se quedó en el suelo viendo como Kanda se alejaba, soltó una pequeña risita por alguna razón Kanda le resultaba adorable, comenzó a recoger nuevamente las frutas que habían quedado regadas por el suelo, una que estaba algo lejos de repente fue tomada por alguien, se quedó extrañado viendo a una joven que se acercaba para entregársela de vuelta, la chica de un hermoso cabello negro con una cesta llena en la que se podían ver algunas hierbas en su interior le sonrió.

\- Gracias - tomó la fruta, ella se apartó un poco y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- ¿Eres un viajero? - preguntó ella con algo de curiosidad.

\- Si, algo así.

\- Ya veo, se que sonará extraño pero lo mejor es que sigan su camino y se alejen lo más pronto posible de esta área - ella dio unos pasos atrás.

\- ¿Eh? por qué?

\- Es peligroso, lo siento ya me tengo que ir - ella se perdió entre los árboles.

La chica bien pudo ser confundida con una ninfa, un hada, cualquier criatura mágica pues su voz y la forma en que se movía, sus rasgos, el verde de su cabello y su advertencia la hacían sumamente misteriosa.

Allen verificó, había huido en dirección a la casa de la chimenea. Tal vez aquella chica no era otra que Lenalee.

Kanda había corrido hasta el rio y había bebido agua hasta que el dolor en su pecho había desaparecido. Jamás le había ocurrido y se preguntaba si era signo de que estaban cerca de su corazón. Su cuerpo siempre había hecho cosas raras, y sus acciones a veces no concordaban, pero esta vez había sido más que de costumbre

-La he visto- dijo Allen corriendo hacia él - ¡Lenalee!

Kanda miró a Allen que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó incrédulo.

\- La vi, a Lenalee, no sé si era ella pero creo si lo es - comenzó a explicar.

\- Sabes que lo que dices no tiene sentido - dijo Kanda algo impaciente.

\- ¡Majestad! - se escuchó la voz de Link quien se asomó entre unos arbustos.

\- ¡Link!

\- ¿Pero donde estaban? estaba preocupado - se acercó a Allen quien le entregó las frutas a Link para que las examinara para saber si eran comestibles.

\- Creo que encontré a Lenalee - dijo provocando que Link soltara la fruta al suelo.

\- ¿Cree? más no es seguro - dijo Kanda incrédulo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto majestad? - preguntó Link, Allen asintió, parecía algo increíble.

\- Es un presentimiento pero sé que es ella, hace poco cuando subí al árbol pude ver humo y una casa a lo lejos.

\- ¡¿Se subió a un árbol?! - dijo Link escandalizado

\- eso no es lo importante, me advirtió que debíamos irnos de aquí, dijo que era peligroso - dijo Allen con urgencia - el humo que vi está por allá y en esa dirección se fue, si no es Lenalee, podría ser otra víctima del hechicero.

Lavi llegó corriendo.

\- LA VI! ¡ES ELLA! ¡LA NÚMERO UNO EN MI LISTA! - gritó como loco a punto de un ataque

\- ¡¿Tenía el cabello negro?! - dijo Allen con urgencia

\- ¡SI! - Lavi le tomó de las manos como si estuvieran conectados por la visión

\- ¡Creo que es Lenalee!

Link se aclaro la garganta llamando su atención,

\- Recuerden porque estamos aquí, si estamos cerca de la morada del hechicero Komui debemos ser cuidadosos - Allen asintió y Lavi simplemente no dejaba de murmurar el nombre de Lenalee.

Kanda por su parte trataba de ignorar el dolor en su pecho, era evidente que el dolor era causa se que su corazón estaba cerca.

Recogieron el campamento y siguieron el camino que Allen les indico, así como había dicho, Link pudo comprobar desde las alturas la presencia de aquella casa.

Mientras se adentraban mas en el bosque Allen noto que Kanda se quedaba atrás de ellos, noto su respiración algo agitada mientras usaba los arboles para apoyarse.

\- ¿No parece que estés bien? ¿Te ha hecho mal la fruta? - Allen se acerco posando una mano en su frente.

\- Estoy bien - retiro la mano del albino y pretendió seguir avanzando.

pero cada paso que daba hacia la casa aumentaba el dolor, como si estuviese sintiendo de golpe todo lo que no había sentido en años. Allen le tomó la mano para jalarlo pues el terreno comenzaba a subir. Trató de soltar su mano, pero simplemente no se abría, sólo se aferraba a la mano del Moyashi lo único que le quedaba era sentir su calor.

Cuando llegaron al claro donde se situaba la casa, una chica los miró desde la puerta y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Le hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio. Kanda cayó de rodillas respiraba como si fuese un caballo y sudaba aferrándose a su camisa con la mano en el pecho. La chica se acercó a ellos y les señaló el huerto que estaba a varios metros de la casa.

\- Les dije que se fueran - dijo Lenalee - si su amigo está enfermo, puedo llevarles el remedio al pueblo.

\- ¡NO ESTOY ENFERMO! - dijo Kanda apoyándose en uno de los maderos de la cerca, seguía sin poder soltar la mano de Allen, todos le pidieron que no gritara.

\- El estúpido Komui tiene la culpa, vine a matarlo!

Lenalee se llevó la mano a la cara, y negó con la cabeza.

\- No puede ser, ustedes vienen por mi hermano?- ella los miro algo asustada al ver la espada que portaba Link en su cintura al igual que Kanda.

\- N- no queremos hacerle daño - hablo Allen notando la tensión que había en el ambiente.

\- Hemos venido de muy lejos para que el hechicero les quite la terrible maldición a los príncipes - Lavi se acerco tomando la mano de Lenalee.

\- Es que... no es tan sencillo - ella se zafó del agarre de Lavi - Preferiría que mantuvieran su distancia conmigo, si el los ve muy cerca de mi malinterpretara las cosas, no quiero que su situación empeore, yo me encargare personalmente de que los ayude si prometen no hacerle daño - Kanda mascullo unas maldiciones porque había tenido como objetivo hacer sufrir al desgraciado.

\- Lo prometemos - se apresuro a decir Lavi.

\- Gracias, realmente estoy apenada, todas las maldiciones que ha lanzado a la gente del reino son por mi culpa.

\- Lo sabemos, por eso logramos llegar aquí - dijo Link preparado para cualquier aparición del hechicero

\- Voy a ayudarlos, sin embargo, necesito saber cuáles son sus maldiciones - dijo Lenalee mirando hacia la casa

\- Tu hermano... - dijo Kanda tratando de respirar entre el dolor - me quitó el corazón.

Lenalee se iluminó de inmediato.

\- He cuidado ese corazón por años! le he rogado a mi hermano para que me revele quién es el dueño, pero conoce mis intenciones de hacerme una hechicera y romper sus maldiciones - dijo la chica con emoción - desde hace unas semanas que comenzó a brillar, todo el tiempo parece acelerado.

\- Debe ser porque nos acercábamos - dijo Lavi tomando nota

\- No... - La chica se acercó a Yuu - te aseguro que, aunque no sientas nada, ya sabes qué es lo que ha ocurrido - le dijo señalando con una mirada discreta las manos de los príncipes.

Kanda desvió la mirada, no quería hablar al respecto, la chica miró a Allen como si esperara saber acerca de su maldición, el albino bajó la mirada con las mejillas rojas.

\- Sobre mi maldición, yo... - Allen estaba realmente apenado de hablar de ello con una chica.

Link explicó de manera muy técnica lo que sucedía con su majestad y ella se cubrió la boca alarmada.

\- Realmente lo siento.

\- Entonces sabes de qué manera solucionarlo.

\- Lo de su corazón tengo una idea de cómo solucionarlo, pero lo tuyo - miró a Allen, realmente debe ser una magia muy poderosa - señaló la cicatriz en su rostro - Pero confíen en mí, lo convenceré de quitarte la maldición, pero de momento no pueden estar aquí, les recomendaría que bajaran el pueblo más cercano.

\- No nos moveremos de aquí - dijo Kanda soltando la mano de Allen para tomar su espada.

Todos lo detuvieron de inmediato.

\- ¡LENALEE! - se escuchó un grito desde la casa

\- ¡YA VOY! - ella respondió y comenzó a tomar cosas del huerto - por favor, váyanse, mañana en la mañana bajaré al pueblo, esta noche trataré de buscar una solución a sus maldiciones - dijo ella con gesto de preocupación.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda - dijo Allen y entre todos jalaron a Kanda hacia el bosque.

Lenalee fue a casa y preparó la cena, estudiaría toda la noche si era necesario pues el corazón del príncipe llevaba años en una repisa como adorno del estudio de su hermano.

Habían bajado al pueblo tal y como ella les había pedido, tenían algunas monedas y cosas de valor que pudieron usar como pago para rentar un par de habitaciones.

\- Ni pienses que compartiré la habitación con ese tipo - señaló a Lavi quien de inmediato se había apoderado de una de las habitaciones.

\- No puedes quedarte solo - dijo Allen mirándolo con preocupación.

\- ¡Tsk! tonterías Moyashi.

\- Si no te agrada Lavi entonces compartamos habitación.

\- ¡Majestad! - Link gritó escandalizado.

\- Ya déjalos - dijo Lavi despreocupado - Es cierto, el no puede quedarse solo, al parecer su condición no es estable del todo.

\- Puedo hacerlo - dijo Allen tomando la responsabilidad Kanda solo bufó con molestia al parecer no tenía voz ni voto, terminó compartiendo su habitación con el Moyashi.

Se prepararon para dormir, Kanda se quedó dormido en cuanto se acostó. El dolor había disminuido en el pueblo pero se mantenía.

Allen quería saltar de gusto, estaba en la misma habitación que Kanda. Después de cenar subió emocionado pensando que podría hacerle hablar sobre muchas cosas, que tal vez era su oportunidad para acercarse y cuidarle, sin que lo viera como un torpe y tonto príncipe.

pero cuando entró a la habitación vio a Kanda dormido.

Lo miró un momento, se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía, no parecía ser la persona grosera y sin corazón. Tal vez mañana estaría resuelto su problema y entonces no tendría motivo para quedarse en el reino y mucho menos para esperar a tratar de romper la de él.

Allen se acercó y sintiéndose nervioso, rozó los labios de Kanda con los suyos.

Sintió el suave roce, apenas se habían tocado, se alejó un poco avergonzado pues no era apropiada su conducta iba a volver a su cama cuando sintió el agarre en su brazo se giró asustado encontrándose con los ojos de Kanda en medio de la oscuridad.

\- K-Kanda -apena pudo decir su nombre cuando sintió un tirón de su brazo que lo hizo caer en la cama - ¿Qué? - estaba confundido al ver como el otro se colocaba sobre él.

\- ¿No es esto lo que quieres Moyashi idiota? - entonces sin tener chance de responder sintió los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos.

Allen pensó que iba a morir. Disfrutó del beso pues en realidad sí, eso era lo que había estado deseando. Se separaron, ambos respiraban agitados.

\- Nada - dijo Kanda tirándose a su lado - no siento nada - dijo tocándose el lugar donde debía estar su corazón

\- ¿Entonces no te gusto? - dijo Allen mirándolo.

Por un momento pensó que su amor había sido correspondido.

\- Claro que no - dijo Kanda abrazando a Allen y confundiéndolo enormemente -Pero no puedo soltarte

\- ¡Nos podemos quedar así - dijo Allen tratando de ocultar las ganas de llorar porque aunque el príncipe sólo había sido sincero, eso significaba que ya lo había rechazado.

\- Eres molesto Moyashi... pero solo por esta noche - dijo Kanda al sentir como Allen se aferraba a él, Kanda se mordió el labio inferior - ¿Tanto te gusto? ¿Por qué? - Allen se quedó en silencio no se esperaba que Kanda le preguntara eso.

\- Es porque... no puedo responder con certeza pero después la primera vez que te vi en el mercado me gustaste - Kanda lo miró incrédulo - Es como dicen en los libros... amor a primera vista - trató de explicarse.

\- Realmente eres tan idiota como para enamorarte de alguien que no conoces, solo por eso?

\- Pues sí, soy un idiota - dijo Allen escondiendo su rostro - ya sé que no sientes nada por mí.

\- Espera, Moyashi - dijo Kanda acomodándose - me estás enterrando esta porquería - dijo metiendo una mano bajo la ropa de Allen.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! - dijo alarmado al ver que trataba de aflojar la correa de su cinturón de castidad, ni siquiera él había logrado quitárselo cuando se había arrepentido - no se puede quitar!

\- Ya está - dijo el príncipe liberando los arneses.

Lo jaló y salió con facilidad, lo lanzó al piso de la habitación.

\- Trata de no romperme el pene - dijo Kanda abrazándolo de nuevo - ¿Cómo podías dormir con eso? se estaba enterrando en mi pierna.

Allen se quedó sin palabras.

\- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato Moyashi? - pregunto.

\- T-Tu... se supone que...

\- ¿Qué? deja de tartamudear.

\- No deberías haberlo quitado... cinturón...Lavi dijo que.

\- Hablas mucho Moyashi - dijo impaciente y volvió a besarle, no era capaz de sentir nada pero su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta.

Allen se apartó y lo miró de una forma que Kanda no podía descifrar. Siguió recibiendo los besos, Kanda arrugaba la frente y trataba de evitarlo pero sus manos lo mantenían muy cerca.

\- Será mejor que te pases a tu cama - dijo Kanda recuperando el aliento después de un beso largo - no sé si esto vaya a parar - dijo con una mirada triste que evitaba la de Allen.

\- Pero... no me molesta - dijo con las mejillas rojas y la boca pidiendo más

\- Pero a mí sí - Kanda trató de separarse pero sólo logró volver a besar a Allen.

\- Está bien - dijo Allen con la mente nublada, no quería separarse ahora que sabía que ese príncipe era su amor verdadero - en verdad no me molesta - se acercó y lo besó.

\- Ya te dije que no siento nada, es desagradable si no siento nada - dijo Kanda comenzando a desesperarse - empújame, haz algo.

Allen comprendió que para Kanda esto no era fácil.

\- L-lo siento - Allen se separo de Kanda y corrió a su cama. Kanda se quedo quieto viendo al Moyashi darle la espalda en aquella cama.

Allen se cubrió la cabeza mientras temblaba en la cama tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón después de aquel descubrimiento.

Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano, no vio a Kanda en la cama de al lado, a un lado vio el cinturón en el suelo, sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe.

Se preparó y bajó a desayunar. Todos lo esperaban, aun no había noticias de Lenalee. Pero justo cuando discutían si era prudente subir a la montaña, la chica apareció.

\- Lo siento mucho, mi hermano se negaba a dejarme bajar al pueblo - dijo ella agobiada.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿lograste traer una solución? - dijo Kanda sin cortesías

\- Sí - dijo sacando una caja de su canasta - Este es tu corazón - sin embargo, ponértelo no será sencillo - dijo ella sentándose en la mesa mientras Kanda abría la caja para observar un corazón que latía como si estuviera dentro de un cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Busqué en los libros de mi hermano y la única respuesta que encontré es sólo una conjetura, sólo alguien que te odie puede quitártelo, entonces, sólo alguien que te ame puede devolverlo a su lugar.

Kanda cerró sus ojos y crujió sus dientes - ¡¿Qué clase de solución ridícula es esa?!

-Es la única solución que te puedo ofrecer y sobre tu maldición- miro a Allen - Es algo mas riesgosa pero solo tu amor verdadero podrá liberarte de la maldición.

\- ¿Mi amor verdadero? - Allen miro desanimado al suelo Lenalee notó cierta tristeza en Allen.

\- Tu maldición tiene un limite...

\- Solo tengo tiempo hasta el invierno.

\- Lo siento, sé que no es mucho pero aunque acudan a mi hermano, las maldiciones solo pueden ser desechas por la fuerza de voluntad de las personas. No hay nada que realmente pueda hacer, lo siento - ella no pudo contenerse y lloro.

Kanda miro inconforme la caja frente a él, vio a lo lejos a Lavi hablar con Lenalee, aunque tenía lo que tanto había buscado que alguien enamorado de él pudiera devolvérselo era casi imposible, vio al Moyashi quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lenalee volvió a casa. Todos sentían un poco de pena por ella, estaba atada a Komui, pero Lavi le prometió que volvería por ella, al parecer ella también tenía una maldición, la del amor fraternal, pero ella aseguró que ya trabajaba en el asunto y que pronto viajaría por el mundo, primero para deshacer las maldiciones de su hermano, luego para buscar su camino.

Todos decidieron volver al castillo. En el camino, Allen trató de distanciarse de Kanda, sabía que no era momento de nada, tenía mucho qué pensar sobre su maldición y él también. Después de todo, estaba como al inicio, pero se sentía feliz porque Kanda ya tenía su corazón y con el tiempo, seguro encontraría a alguien que le amara y que él también pudiese amar. Se sentía derrotado.

Al llegar, los reyes los recibieron con reprimendas y abrazos, jamás habían estado separado tanto tiempo. Allen y Kanda se separaron, debían informar sobre las maldiciones.

Durante la noche, el rey Froi informó que intentaría ponerle el corazón a su hijo y tuvieran éxito o no, partirían por la mañana.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Kanda aceptará que el Moyashi es su amor verdadero? o se convertira en un leñador bien macho(?)**

 **Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

El príncipe maldito

Por Katou Yuu

ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, gente sin corazón.

DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

Kanda había notado el extraño comportamiento de parte del moyashi, el moyashi no podría amarle, sería una locura, pero cuando veía la caja era la imagen del albino la que venía a su mente.

Escucho que llamaban a su puerta, apenas dio el permiso algo cansado la puerta se abrió y entonces pudo ver a Allen quien mantenía la mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Mañana te vas? - no respondió - Lo oí de parte de tu padre... yo... solo venía a despedirme - Kanda no encontraba palabras en ese instante para hablarle al moyashi, este simplemente siguió hablándole sin esperar una respuesta - También quisiera darte las gracias - forzó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?- pregunto un tanto extrañado.

\- Ha sido gracias a ti que he tenido el valor de salir del castillo y... buscar las respuestas por mí mismo. No te quito más tiempo, estoy seguro de que será un viaje largo y necesitas descansar - esa sonrisa de nuevo - Ojala puedas encontrar a la persona que pueda devolverte tu corazón - Kanda sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho al tiempo que la caja en la mesa temblaba notablemente.

\- ¡¿qué pasa?! - Dijo Allen alarmado al ver que Kanda tenía que sentarse y se agarraba el pecho - ¡iré por alguien!

\- no, esa cosa ha estado así todo el día - dijo Kanda respirando

Allen se acercó y miró la caja, no paraba de moverse.

\- pónmelo - dijo Kanda haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzar la caja

\- no, no podría, tu padre es la opción más segura - dijo Allen ayudándolo a sentarse de nuevo

\- cuando mi padre aparece no se pone así - dijo abriendo la caja - ¡sólo hazlo! - dijo tomando el corazón y poniéndolo en manos de Allen - no quiero irme sin haberlo intentado.

\- pero yo...

Kanda se desesperó, se abrió la camisa y esperó, pero Allen no sabía qué hacer, temía fallar y lastimarlo.

\- mi pecho no ha dejado de doler desde que te vi en el mercado - dijo respirando agitado - puede ser por nuestras maldiciones, puede ser porque en verdad eres desesperante, sólo ponlo ahí.

Allen nervioso abrió la caja, sentía el corazón de Kanda moverse, era extraño pero era cálido y palpitaba porque era seguro que estaba vivo pero su latir era un tanto agitado, lo tomó en su mano viendo como brillaba de un color rojo intenso, lo acercó al pecho de Kanda que bajaba y subía de manera irregular, Allen deseó que esto realmente funcionara.

El corazón comenzó a incorporarse al pecho de Kanda, este se llevó una mano a donde ahora debía estar en su pecho y gritó adolorido. ¿Había hecho algo mal? estaba petrificado sin saber que hacer mientras Kanda se quejaba entre gruñidos con una mueca dolorosa en su rostro.

\- Buscaré a alguien que...

\- No te vayas Moyashi - lo tomó del brazo respirando entrecortadamente, entonces acercó al Moyashi a él, apresándolo entre sus brazos.

-lo hice mal, algo está mal - dijo Allen sintiendo los latidos acelerados y desordenados - necesitas un doctor. Kanda no lo escuchaba seguía abrazándolo y se esforzaba por respirar y no gritar. Jamás se había sentido así, tenía una mezcla de emociones que no podía distinguir, pensaba en su padre y en la gente que era buena con él a pesar de su comportamiento y luego pensaba en Allen, en que si le había puesto el corazón sólo podía significar que le amaba. Allen estaba apenado por lo ocurrido, no si el corazón había entrado no había manera más extraña de declarar su amor, pero ahora venía el problema, ¿Kanda sentía algo por él? Kanda sólo lo sostenía con fuerza y se apoyaba en él.- no sé qué hacer - dijo Yuu

Allen entendía que quizás Kanda debía estar abrumado por tener su corazón de vuelta, que las emociones y sentimientos volvieran de golpe le tenían en ese estado - No tienes que hacer nada - dijo Allen alzando su rostro viéndole a los ojos que por primera vez vio algo de brillo en ellos.

\- Moyashi, tu... ¿Por qué...? - Kanda trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas pero su mente estaba hecha un lío y solo había dicho cosas al azar pero Allen lo comprendió.

\- Porque eres tú, tonto Kanda - se puso de puntillas y lo besó, Kanda sintió que enloquecería, de golpe apartó a Allen, sentía su cara caliente.

Allen pudo ver la cara del príncipe enrojecerse, algo inesperado pero encantador, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, no debí sin tu permiso - dijo fingiendo estar apenado.

\- Esto sentías... - su voz era nerviosa y miraba a todos lados - ¿cuándo te besé? - dijo Kanda apretando los ojos, su corazón no se calmaba, quería decir que deseaba que lo hiciera de nuevo pero la vergüenza se lo impedía.- sí - dijo Allen acercándose y tomando su mano con precaución - por eso no quería que pararas.- estás loco? - dijo apretando la mano de Allen.- ¿me das permiso para besarte? - dijo Allen sonriendo.

Kanda miró al moyashi, ya lo había detallado bien los días que habían estado viajando juntos pero ahora era diferente, se sentía extraño de tenerlo tan cerca, esos labios rosados que le sonreían gentilmente, quería sentirlos de nuevo.

Se acercó al albino, quería probarlo de nuevo, Allen se quedó quieto, cerró sus ojos, Kanda se detuvo, realmente le gustaba el Moyashi? el latido en su pecho no hizo más que confirmárselo , lo besó, era un contacto algo superficial, pero no era suficiente, quería más, Allen había abierto su boca inconscientemente y aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca del otro, su cuerpo se movió por si solo y de un momento a otro tenía al moyashi recostado contra el suelo mientras le besaba apasionadamente.

Kanda miró al moyashi, ya lo había detallado bien los días que habían estado viajando juntos pero ahora era diferente, se sentía extraño de tenerlo tan cerca, esos labios rosados que le sonreían gentilmente, quería sentirlos de nuevo.

Se acercó al albino, quería probarlo de nuevo, Allen se quedó quieto, cerró sus ojos, Kanda se detuvo, realmente le gustaba el Moyashi? el latido en su pecho no hizo más que confirmárselo , lo besó, era un contacto algo superficial, pero no era suficiente, quería más, Allen había abierto su boca inconscientemente y aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca del otro, su cuerpo se movió por si solo y de un momento a otro tenía al moyashi recostado contra el suelo mientras le besaba apasionadamente.

\- ¿me amas? - dijo Allen mientras suspiraba por los besos que Kanda ponía en su cuello

\- no lo sé - dijo el príncipe metiendo las manos bajo la ropa del otro - sólo te beso porque quiero.

\- ¿entonces no crees que seamos el uno para el otro? podríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

\- ¿qué? - dijo Kanda deteniéndose - nosotros a penas y nos conocemos - dijo él totalmente confundido por lo que sentía su corazón "nuevo" - ¿cómo voy a saberlo?

\- Entonces deberíamos parar esto - Allen sostuvo las manos de Kanda para sacarlas debajo de su ropa - Es algo apresurado, aún debes estar confundido - trató de apartar a Kanda de él pero Kanda no se movió.

\- Después de que me seduces de esa manera, ¿ahora pretendes parar?

\- Yo... solo no quiero que hagas algo de lo que quizás te arrepientas no estás seguro de tus sentimientos sobre mí y... - Allen desvió la mirada porque él aunque estaba enamorado temía de que para Kanda esto terminara significando nada, después de todo mañana se marcharía del palacio, de vuelta a su reino.

\- no entiendo - dijo Kanda levantándose

\- no tienes que besarme sólo porque puse tu corazón en su lugar - dijo Allen poniéndose de pie

\- no lo hago por eso

-entonces ¿por qué? - dijo Allen esperando que dijera que lo amaba o cuando menos, que sentía algo por él.

\- no sé, moyashi - dijo desesperado

Allen bajó la mirada.

\- no te preocupes - dijo sonriendo - me alegra que encontraras lo que buscabas, ahora podrás ir a donde quieras - se acercó y lo abrazó - y su algún día vuelves a pasar por aquí, me dará gusto verte - besó su mejilla y salió de la habitación

Kanda quiso decir algo, pero sabía que Allen esperaba una declaración de amor que no estaba seguro si podía ofrecer.

Al rato alguien toco la puerta su corazón dio un salto esperando por alguna razón que fuera el moyashi pero era su padre el cual lloro y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al saber que su corazón había sido devuelto.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

\- El moyashi - desvió la mirada y su padre lo miro enternecido.

\- Entonces el príncipe Allen... oh por dios, pedirás su mano ¿no es así? - Kanda se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo voy a pedir la mano de alguien a quien no..."amo"? no comprendo nada todo era más sencillo sin esto aquí -se llevó una mano al pecho.

\- ¿no le amas? - dijo el rey confundido - pensé que por eso habías ido tras él cuando desapareció - dijo tomando las manos de su hijo.

\- no, fui tras él porque ambos íbamos tras Komui - dijo el príncipe desordenándose el flequillo con desesperación.

No entendía por qué todos lo presionaban y le cuestionaban sobre sus sentimientos hacia Allen. ¿Por qué no podían quedarse tranquilos?

\- tranquilo - dijo su padre palmeando su espalda - poco a poco tus sentimientos se pondrán en orden. ¿Estás de acuerdo con volver a casa? - dijo el rey esperando dar tranquilidad a su hijo pues si permanecían ahí, todos permanecerían a la expectativa pensando que habría boda.

-sí, volvamos - dijo Kanda sintiendo que una parte de él quería quedarse aunque no sabía por qué.

A la mañana siguiente, el rey y su hijo salieron del castillo. Kanda había esperado que el moyashi bajara a despedirse, sin embargo no ocurrió. Mientras perdía de vista el castillo, su corazón dolía un poco.

Allen los vio partir desde la ventana. El príncipe se había ido tal como anticipó. No le amaba y ahora no volvería a verlo pues ya estaban en otoño.

Allen había tratado de olvidarse del príncipe Kanda Yuu, aunque era una tarea difícil, se había quedado encerrado en su habitación, pues no creía que fuera a encontrar el amor, si no era Kanda Yuu, ¿quién era su verdadero amor?

Los reyes decidieron que el tiempo para Allen se estaba agotando, pues quedaba poco para la llegada del invierno y eso implicaba su cumpleaños número 18, la búsqueda de un esposo era ya tarea de vital importancia,

Un baile había sido organizado nuevamente, entonces se sabía que quien lograra ganar el corazón del príncipe rompería la terrible maldición, los jóvenes del reino fueron convocados y Allen trataba de ser cortes y amable con los presentes, forzarse a amar a alguien, quien fuera, un joven muy amable le invitó a bailar, no tuvo más opción que aceptar pues sentía que todos le observaban, el joven lucía tan agradable y gentil, por qué no se podía enamorar de alguien como él? De repente a mitad del baile se detuvieron pues alguien más pedía la oportunidad de bailar con él.

Allen levantó la mirada, era Link, estaba vestido con sus mejores galas y por primera vez, no llevaba armas. Por un momento había pensado que Kanda había vuelto, pero de todas maneras lo que escuchó le sorprendió.

\- sé que soy un simple guardia, pero permítame intentar pues yo estoy enamorado de usted. - le dijo al oído mientras bailaban - si no puedo abrir el cinturón, yo... no volveré a molestarlo con mis sentimientos nunca más.

\- Link, te agradezco pero... - Allen no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima - ya no tengo el cinturón, el príncipe Yuu...

\- entiendo, no tiene que decirlo. - dijo Link derrotado

Allen siguió bailando con Link. Link era su caballero más fiel en el reino, pese a que le había confesado su amor por él, por qué no podía corresponderle, sabía que Link cuidaría siempre de él, también quería lo mejor para el reino pero... solo lo veía como un amigo.

Allen decidió descansar un poco, pues toda la atención le tenía algo mareado, fue el balcón a tomar algo de aire, vio a alguien allí recargado contra la baranda, apenas podía ver bien al extraño que llevaba como rasgo distintivo una cola de caballo que se mecía con el viento, por un momento le recordó al cabello de Kanda y tuvo que desviar la mirada y apoyar su cabeza en la baranda mientras recitaba en su mente que "Kanda no volvería"

Suspiró y se abrazó a sí mismo por el frío, en breve sería invierno y todo habría terminado. Estaba tan cansado del ruido y de los bailes, de buscar a alguien que pudiera romper su maldición y de esperar que Kanda volviera pues ese baile sólo le hacía recordar el momento en que se habían encontrado.

\- quisiera disculparme - dijo el hombre que estaba en las sombras - y pedirte que bailes conmigo.

Allen reconoció la voz, era más serena, aunque en algunas palabras titubeaba.

\- Kanda! - Allen trató de acercarse, pero el otro movió una mano para evitar que continuara avanzando.

\- si te veo no podré seguir hablando - dijo nervioso.

\- entonces cómo vamos a bailar si estaos lejos.

\- espera moyashi - respiró y apretó los puños tratando de reunir valor - quiero disculparme porque... - se cubrió la cara, al parecer estaba más nervioso de lo que Allen podía apreciar - en cuanto llegué a casa me di cuenta que debía volver.

\- preguntó de manera automática pues no quería sacar conclusiones tan rápido.

\- ¿Realmente tengo que explicártelo? - Kanda parecía algo nervioso, Allen se quedó en silencio pues esperaba una respuesta - Me gustas, ¡ya lo dije! - Kanda se llevó una mano al pecho, no había muerto.

\- Kanda yo...- Allen lo miraba incrédulo.

\- He regresado por ti estúpido Moyashi, si no te ha quedado claro - lo señaló acusadoramente y Allen no pudo contener la risa, algunas cosas al parecer no cambiaba y ser amable del todo no iba con Kanda, aunque le hubiera dado algo de escalofríos que Kanda se comportara como sus pretendientes allí adentro.

\- Está bien, bailaré contigo - se limpió unas lagrimillas y lo tomó del brazo sin darle tiempo de pensar o actuar, porque el Moyashi ya lo había arrastrado al centro del salón.

Bailaron toda la noche y hablaron de todos los temas. Aunque Kanda estaba muy nervioso al principio y todo el tiempo la pasaba con la cara roja, pronto se calmó y tomó confianza, reía y mostraba sus dotes para el baile.

Allen no podía pedir más. Cuando todos habían bebido y comido, algo decepcionados porque al parecer el príncipe ya había favorecido a Kanda, el príncipe aprovechó para tomar su mano y llevarlo lejos pues sus padres los llamaban.

\- ¿qué haces? - dijo Kanda corriendo tras él por los jardines del palacio

\- comenzarán a preguntar cosas de matrimonio y herederos - dijo Allen con cara de fastidio - no quiero que te hagan huir de nuevo.

\- ¿Herederos? - Kanda desvió la mirada y se detuvo dejando a Allen un tanto confundido, quizás había hablado de más.

\- Kanda? - el príncipe tiro de él y lo llevo en la dirección contraria, con los reyes - ¿E-espera, que haces?

\- Lo que debí haber hecho hace un buen tiempo- llegaron los padres de Allen y estos emocionados saludaron a Kanda, habían enviado una invitación secretamente a su reino.

\- Quiero pedir la mano de su hijo - dijo directamente dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes incluso a Allen.

\- nos sentimos complacidos por recibir su petición - dijo el rey Neah tomando la mano de su esposo.

\- nosotros lo aprobamos si nuestro hijo está de acuerdo - dijo el rey Mana.

Todos miraron a Allen esperando su respuesta, sólo pudo asentir.

De inmediato se comenzó a discutir acerca de la fecha para la boda y donde sería la ceremonia, el banquete y la luna de miel.

\- ¿lo dices en serio? ¿No vas a arrepentirte? - dijo Allen, todo le parecía un sueño.

Kanda tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho.

\- fuiste capaz de regresarlo a su lugar a pesar de lo malo que fui contigo y cuando pienso en ti, se vuelve loco - dijo Kanda totalmente rojo.

-K-Kanda - sus mejillas se sonrojaron - Yo también... yo también ciento lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados, los reyes sonrieron complacidos, y entonces el anuncio oficial se hizo, todos aplaudieron felicitando a los novios.

La boda se organizaría pronto, días antes del cumpleaños de Allen, todos comenzaron con los preparativos.

Pero a pesar de la inmensa felicidad que sentía Allen, no podía ignorar su preocupación por la noche de bodas. ¿Qué haría si le rompía el pene a su esposo?

Se ofreció un banquete la noche antes. Previniendo los futuros problemas, se envió una invitación a todos en el reino, incluyendo al infame Komui y a Lenalee. Ella respondió agradecida aunque no dijo si asistirían. Era peligroso, pero lo era mucho más no invitarles.

Ambos novios se encontraban ansiosos, los reyes ya pensaban en nombres para los herederos y pasaban todo el día avergonzando a sus hijos.

Allen había permanecido atento a los últimos detalles de la ceremonia, apenas había comido del gran banquete pues sentía un terrible agujero en el estómago producto de lo ansioso y nervioso que lo ponía la boda.

Tuvo que retirarse a su habitación, vio de reojo a Kanda que parecía estar en la misma situación que él aunque no había podido escapar por tener a su padre allí atento.

Link le escolto a su habitación, Link había sido comprensivo con su decisión y el rechazo a su confesión, lamentaba no haberle correspondido pero este solo respondía que velaba por su felicidad.

A la mañana del día de la boda, ya quedaba poco para su unión, vio frente al su traje de bodas, el sastre lo había hecho de un hermoso color blanco que simbolizaba su pureza aparte de que había dicho de que era el color mejor iba con él, como estaban en invierno su traje era algo abrigado para protegerle del frio, apenas pudo comer algo, no vio a Kanda puesto que su padre decía que era mala suerte verse antes de la boda.

Se vistió y respiró profundo.

\- moyashi? - escuchó que alguien decía desde la puerta mientras se abría.

\- ¡Kanda no! ¡Se supone que no debemos vernos! - dijo Allen cubriéndose

\- ¿crees en esa tontería? - dijo Kanda molesto porque le habían empujado la puerta.

\- con todas las cosas que nos han ocurrido ¿no crees que es mejor no correr riesgos? - dijo Allen preocupado.

\- tengo días sin besarte - dijo Kanda enrojeciendo.

Allen también quería besarlo.

-Espera - dijo envolviéndose en una sábana - cierra los ojos.

Kanda los cerró y sintió como los suaves labios del moyashi se juntaban con los suyos.

Fue un contacto breve pues Allen dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado porque sabía que en pocas horas seria desposado por Kanda.

\- N-nos vemos en la iglesia - dijo algo nervioso y escucho un "Si " de parte de Kanda.

Se sentó en su cama y tomo algo de agua, tratando de calmar sus nervios, todos estarían allí en la ceremonia observándole, dio un vistazo al espejo buscando algún defecto, todo parecía en orden, llamaron a su puerta, seguramente ya venían a buscarle para llevarle a la iglesia, abrió la puerta confiado cuando se encontró un rostro familiar e inesperado.

\- Que haces aquí...Tyki?

\- no creerías que iba a faltar a la boda -dijo Tyki sonriendo y tomando al príncipe de la mano.

\- agradezco que vinieras - dijo Allen soltándole - creo que deberías alcanzar a los demás invitados

Tyki rio y le tomó del brazo con fuerza.

\- yo pedí tu mano primero.

\- sí pero...

\- con esto - dijo bajándose los pantalones y mostrando que llevaba un extraño artefacto que parecía blindar su pene - ninguna maldición importará.

\- ¡suéltame! - dijo temiendo lo peor

\- lo siento, debiste cooperar - dijo tomando un jarrón de una mesa y golpeando su cabeza.

Allen cayó inconsciente y Tyki lo cargó apresurándose hacia la salida.

* * *

NOTAS:

Después de una tormentosa lucha he regresado. Tal vez creyeron que había muerto pero en realidad sí, tenían razón y además andaba un poco de parranda. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me disculpo de antemano por todos los errores que tiene pues sólo di una revisión rápida de la redacción. No creo que haya esperanza de corregirlo, la verdad jajajajaja. Si también quieren dar señales de vida, dejen un comentario para dar su opinión sobre el rumbo de la historia pues aún falta ver la maldición de Allen en acción. Besos y abrazos.


	8. Chapter 8

**El príncipe maldito**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yullen, AU, mucles, yaoi, m-preg (referencias), gran final de telenovela.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allí tenía preparado un caballo, subió a Allen con cuidado de no ser vistos, pues había pocos guardias pero todos parecían enfocados en el gran evento.  
Link sabía que la hora se acercaba, debía trasladar a Allen de manera segura a la iglesia, se acercó a la habitación para tocar la puerta cuando noto que estaba abierta y dentro el príncipe no estaba, trato de llamarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta no estaba en el baño ni en las habitaciones cercanas.  
\- ¿Ha visto a su majestad? - preguntó a un guardia que pasaba de casualidad, el hombre respondió negativamente, a Link no le daba buena espina todo esto. Fue entonces cuando oyó a los guardias de la puerta principal gritar, se asomó a la ventana viendo como alguien secuestraba al príncipe y había logrado salir del castillo.

Informó de inmediato a los reyes. Ellos desplegaron a la guardia para la búsqueda y Kanda se unió a ellos.

Allen despertó con el movimiento del caballo.

\- ya despertó el bello durmiente - dijo Tyki, en ese momento Allen notó que había más caballos con ellos.

\- ¡debes volver! - dijo gritando y tratando de bajar del caballo

\- ¡no deberías hacer eso! si caes no tendrás oportunidad de ver lo que haremos contigo.

Reconoció a los hombres, todo ellos habían intentado quitarle la maldición y en cuanto se sintieron a salvo, se detuvieron y lo bajaron como un costal de papas.

\- Ahora nos dirás qué hiciste para romper tu maldición, nos llevarás con el hechicero para que arregle nuestros penes.

-La maldición... pero si yo no...

\- No queremos excusas - Tyki lo sostuvo del rostro.

\- La maldición aún sigue sobre mí ¡sólo buscarán salir lastimados nuevamente!

\- Mientes, si no ¿por qué te casarías con ese?- dijo con desagrado refiriéndose a Kanda, Allen frunció el ceño - No importa, ahora mismo yo te liberaré de la maldición y te haré mío y juntos gobernaremos el reino - dijo Tyki buscando deshacerse de la ropa de Allen. Quien le dio un cabezazo al tenerlo tan cerca le había dolido pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, quiso correr pero los otros chicos lo sometieron contra el suelo impidiéndole escapar, ellos le superaban en número y no había nada que el pudiera hacer.

\- Vamos Allen, por fin tendremos nuestra noche de bodas - Tyki se bajó los pantalones mostrándole su miembro.

\- ¡no! - dijo Allen forcejeando y haciendo más difícil que los otros sujetos lo supieran boca abajo.

Justo cuando trataban de bajarle los pantalones, deseó que Kanda estuviese para ayudarle, que Link le protegiera como siempre o que legara la guardia entera y acabara con ese despreciable grupo. Pero no iba a pasar, no sabía si ya se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia y las probabilidades de que estuvieran buscándole, con todo el alboroto de la fiesta, eran pocas. Entonces se decidió a que no iba pasar por eso, que no iba a pedir que lo salvaran toda la vida.

Cuando sintió las manos de Tyki colándose bajo su ropa, apretó los puños y juró que no iba a pasar por la misma humillación que durante las pruebas.

\- ¡NO!- gritó y cuando Tyki trató de tocarle el trasero, fue lanzado contra un árbol por una fuerza extraña. Los penes de todos comenzaron a doblarse y el bosque se llenó de gritos de dolor.

Allen sintió también un profundo dolor en su brazo izquierdo y en su ojo, trataba de controlarse pero algo dentro de él le decía que avanzara y acabara con sus "enemigos"

Escucho voces y unos caballos acercarse, era acaso más penes que le querían lastimar, su cuerpo se movió por si solo y du brazo se deformo en una garra buscando atacar al recién llegado.

\- ¡Majestad!- esa voz...era Link quien se había defendido empuñado su espada, a su lado llegaron otros guardias y también Kanda.

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, los caballos comenzaron a reparar y trataban de alejarse de la garra.

\- ¿qué ha hecho? - dijo Link

Allen se sintió extraño, su guardia y todo los demás parecían pequeños, miró sus manos y se dio cuenta que sólo una era humana.

Kanda bajó del caballo y se acercó.

\- ¿ellos te hicieron algo? - dijo Kanda tomando su mano que ahora se veía un poco más pequeña que la de él.

Miró a los enemigos tirados en el sueño, la guardia no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras arrestaban a los perpetradores.

\- Tyki quería... - Allen escuchó su voz, era mucho más grave de lo que parecía antes - ay algo malo conmigo ¿cierto? - dijo Allen tocando su cara y sintiendo que tenía vello en la cara.

Corrió hacia el lago que quedaba a unos pasos y miró su reflejo. Era un hombre musculoso, algo más alto que Kanda, su cabello era largo y tenía una barba cerrada y pelo en pecho.

Se escuchó una risa aproximarse. Komui apareció en una nube de humo.

\- esta es la maldición más divertida que he lanzado - dijo muerto de la risa.

\- No me mires - dijo a Kanda tratando de ocultar su rostro.

\- ¡Desgraciado! - Kanda desenvainó su espada para enfrentar a Komui quien seguía riendo como idiota pero de un golpe que no vio venir había sido tirado al suelo.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! - Kanda se quedó en guardia viendo a aquella chica que flotaba en el cielo con unas extrañas botas en sus piernas.

\- Mi querida Lenalee... - lloró Komui.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo tan terrible a su majestad?- ella había notado el sufrimiento de Allen.

\- Apártate - pidió Kanda a Lenalee, pues estaba perdiendo la paciencia - Lo mataré, seguro así liberaré al moyashi de la maldición - apuntó con su espada al hechicero.

\- yo no le he hecho nada al príncipe... bueno, no hoy - dijo Komui encogiéndose de hombros y ocultándose tras su hermana.

\- ¡vas a tener que pasar por el filo de mi espada!

\- si no lo puedes aceptar así, supongo que no eres su amor verdadero - dijo Komui señalando a Allen, que estaba encogido en la hierba mostrando los definidos músculos de su espalda.

\- ¡cómo te atreves! - Dijo Kanda molesto - ¡yo lo amaría de cualquier manera! - dijo sin evitar ponerse rojo.

-entonces ¿cuál es el problema? - dijo Komui - es parte de la maldición que el puse hace años.

Kanda lo miró con odio, pero fue hacia Allen.

\- regresemos al castillo, llegaremos tarde a nuestra boda.

\- P-pero - Allen miró incrédulo a Kanda.  
\- Nada de peros, no cancelaremos la boda - lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a levantarse, aunque Kanda era menos fornido que Allen pero se notaba que poseía más fuerza bruta que este.

Allen apenado fue llevado de a la iglesia, Link había sugerido cambiar su vestuario pero Kanda se desesperó alegando que así estaba perfecto.

Kanda llegó pateando la puerta de la iglesia y arrastrando a Allen que avergonzado bajaba la mirada ante los invitados quienes miraban boca abiertos la entrada, la banda no sabía si tocar la marcha nupcial, era la primera donde los novios entraban juntos rompiendo toda clase de protocolos.

Llegaron frente al padre y Kanda ordenó que los casara, Allen estaba que derramaba finas lágrimas, el padre comenzó a pedir que dijeran sus votos, Kanda tomó su mano jurando amarle y protegerle bajo todo tipo de circunstancias, Allen entre el llanto aceptó y dio sus votos, pues estaba ahora más seguro que nadie que era su verdadero amor.

Kanda tuvo que hacer Allen se agachara pues era más alto que el por mucho, Allen con las mejillas sonrojadas se agachó y entonces recibió el beso que ahora sellaba su unión, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, ignorando a los presentes, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se encontró frente a Kanda, este viéndolo desde arriba, Allen se separó viendo que su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Kanda se quitó la capa de inmediato y la puso sobre Allen para subirlo de las miradas ahora que había perdido sus músculos.

Después de la ceremonia, los sirvientes comandados por Link y vigilados por el príncipe Yuu, llevaron a Allen para vestirlo apropiadamente para la fiesta. Link se encargó de contar todo sobre el incidente. El hechicero Komui estaba cerca de la mesa principal, para evitar su ira.

Kanda y Allen hicieron su aparición en el banquete y fueron vitoreados por su aparición.

\- se veía bien con esos músculos - dijo Lavi a el príncipe Kanda, que sólo hizo una mueca. Sin duda era un cambio dramático pero el moyashi se veía bien de cualquier manera.

La fiesta fue grande, corrió tanto vino que casi todos los príncipes que asistieron salieron con una pareja, con una aventura o con un bastardo para ocultar.

Kanda tomó la mano de Allen y le sonrió, sabía que era el momento de ver si la maldición se rompería o no.

Entre besos llevó al moyashi a la habitación real que les habían asignado, se deshizo del ropaje del príncipe, ambos eran inexpertos en el tema, Lavi le había dado unos cuantos consejos a Kanda sobre como tener sexo apropiadamente.

Cuando sintió que su miembro pedía a gritos estar dentro del moyashi, le separó las piernas, Allen lo vio nervioso, casi que cruzando los dedos cuando sintió la punta del miembro de Kanda contra su entrada.

\- Aquí voy Moyashi.

\- ¡Hazlo! - dijo con desesperación y entonces deseó no haber dicho esto, sintió un inmenso dolor cuando Kanda comenzó a penetrar dentro de él.

\- me duele - dijo cubriéndose la cara.

Sus padres le habían hablado de que dolía al principio que pero debía resistir y que con el tiempo y un poco de paciencia, sentiría placer.

\- lo siento - dijo Kanda parando - pensé que el conejo estaba bromeando - y tomó un pequeño frasco con un aceite que colocó en sus dedos y untó en la entrada del príncipe haciéndole gemir - por lo menos sabemos ahora que puedo acercarme.

Ambos se prepararon y Kanda empujó hasta estar totalmente dentro de su esposo.

\- creo que no pasó nada - dijo Allen feliz porque al fin había encontrado a su amor verdadero y sería capaz de probar los placeres carnales.

Toda la noche y aún después del amanecer lo hicieron una y otra vez. Los gemidos se escuchaban por todo el castillo y los reyes se sintieron más que complacidos por el fin de la terrible maldición.

Allen comprendió que el remedio era peor que la enfermedad cuando no pudo caminar por tres días, pues el ardor en su trasero real no era nada que hubiera imaginado, del tiro Kanda lo había embarazado de trillizos

Los niños nacieron cumpliendo si deber como herederos, Lenalee les regaló bellos dones para evitar que su hermano hiciera de las suyas sobre ellos. Allen y Kanda, viendo su misión terminada, decidieron viajar por el mundo.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Gran final. Había desaparecido para ganarme el pan, espero que el equilibrio vuelva a mí para seguir publicando con la regularidad de antes. Besos abrazos y nalgadas a todos los lectores.


End file.
